Setting Fire to the Snow
by invatercat
Summary: Confused and seeking for a purpose of his After-life, JackFlame, The 2P/CompleteOpposite of Jack Frost, arises. Before His mind is knocked full of sense, Pitch takes advantage of the new immortal. Fire can melt ice, right? So why does Flame never have the will to melt Jack alive? Pippa Flame, Jamie,&Sophie might also learn a secret that will forever connect them inside(no pairings)
1. Prologue

Setting Fire to the snow

Prologue

When I was alive, I lived in a very snowy place. I had seen Jack Frost, for I believed in him. I saw him with one of the boys at my school, Jamie. I've always wanted to meet him, but I never had the time. Homework, School, taking care of my little sister.

Other than the fact that he seemed super cool and could fly and control weather, I also wanted to meet him because we looked identical. Other than the fact that I had blond hair and I had a bright red jacket with jeans, We could be twins.

But years went by…and that never happened.

I grew jealous because even when Jamie was a teen, around 16, Jack still came to see him. I asked Jamie to introduce me to Jack. He promised, but "Things came up" . Lies.

So, even when all the proof was in my face, I turned to not believing in him. It never worked and I could still see him for I deep deep down inside will always believe in him.

But, never mind that. My name is Jackson Underland Flame. I love seeing the candles on a birthday cake flair up and the sound and sight of fireworks amaze me. I love campfires and sitting in front of a fireplace in the winter. I have not the slightest clue why I love such things, but I do.

In 10th grade me and my class went on this field trip to a volcano in Norway. It cost a lot of money, but there was nothing keeping me from going to see the colors the lava could create. Jamie was in my class too, so he was there. We got to stand at the edge of the cliff and take notes of how the lava reacted when we pushed things into it.

But, here's how it went down. I'm bullied a lot in school. I'm called "The Fire-freak" for my love of fire and heat. So on this field trip These guys came up behind me and thought it would be fun to scare me. While I was watching the lava peacefully, one of them pushed me. Too hard, might I add.

I tripped and fell into the lava. Now I could blame the school for not taking safety risks, but in my eyes it was all the bullies fault. I died a horrible, burning death. I could remember the screams of the other classmates as they watched. I wasn't there to see, but I know for sure that the whole class had to go to therapy. Even Jamie.

Not a year later, I awake….Alive in front of the moon. The moon told me, or really the man in the moon told me, My name was Jack Flame.

I am the complete opposite of Jack Frost, and I am here for a reason.

That reason….I'm still trying to figure out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Jack let the wind take him from the snow white forest and force him to fly toward the house of Jamie, in the town of Burgess. It was yet again December, the time of snow for the northern part of the Earth. Another excuse to see Jamie, but also another reason to spend his time jumping from North America, to Europe, to Asia, then back again to North America. It was the end of the day, but still when the sun was out. This meant a snow ball fight with his friend.

"Jamie!" Jack called, knocking on the door of his friend's new apartment.

Jack heard the sound of rumbling and footsteps on wooden floors. Then, after a rough 20 seconds of no response, Jamie opened the door. Now you'd be surprise, but even at the age of 18, Jamie still loved to play with Jack. In a way, Jamie was only one year older then Jack. Though in reality, Jack was 300 years older.

"Jack! Finally! I was beginning to think you'd never come back!" Jamie smiled, hugging his childhood friend.

"It's about time you came out! You think I waited so long to not receive a snowball fight?" Jack laughed.

"Well come on then!" Jamie said, running off the porch of his Apartment and into the snowy lot that surrounded it.

"Hey!" Jack was about to run off to play, but turned to see Jamie's little sister wave at him from inside the apartment. Jack smiled back as Jack's sister, Sophie, closed the door to keep the cold from flying in.

"You never told me Sophie moved away with you." Jack said, hopping over to the snow.

"Well she did. But, anyway." Jamie laughed, holding a perfect snow ball in his hands and throwing it square in Jack's face. Jack fell back, laughing.

"It looks like you've learned quite a lot." Jack said, jumping right back up.

"When you play with the best, it rubs off." Jamie shrugged and jumping into the snow, forming ammo.

Jack chuckled at the compliment and then chucked a snowball at Jamie. Jamie jumped to the side, avoiding the snowball while finishing up a snowball of his own. Jamie throw the snowball at Jack, but Jack stepped out of the way and the snowball hit the ground where he once stood.

Their snowball fight lasted for around an hour, sometime during this Sophie jumped in to aid her Brother. In the end, Jack own like always. Jamie laughed his loss away as the three sat on the porch before saying their goodbyes. Jamie and Sophie went inside and Jack was alone once again.

"Well…Wind, take me home, I guess." Jack sighed, standing and holding his arms up. His Frost staff in his right hand. The wind picked him up and carried him all the way to the lake. Softly dropping him onto the frozen over lake surface, Jack sat down and gazed up at the moon. He had to admit, it looked stunningly brighter this night then any night before. Maybe the man in the moon was trying to say something? Jack brushed the question off. As if!

Suddenly the wind picked up. It carried beautifully designed snowflakes into the air and circled the lake. Jack watched as the wind did this and as it suddenly settled as if it were stabbed. This was odd, Jack Thought. There was the found of footsteps crushing the snow nearby, which made Jack fully alarmed.

"Who's there?!" Jack yelled to nobody in particular. He held is frost staff up in defense.

No answer other than a few more footsteps. Jack looked around, eyeing the woods and bushes that surrounded the lake.

"…" The footsteps stopped and the wind did nothing. Jack noticed the moon still glowing, which to him meant something. He kept his guard and his frost staff held high.

The bushes trembled as if someone had ran past them. Whatever was there, it was running away. Jack was way too curious to not fallow whatever was there. He sprinted after the thing, using the wind to his advantage to run faster. As he grew nearer, he could see the figure move, though it was a blur. All that he could fuscous on was the figure's red clothing and white hair. Nothing familiar.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!? COME BACK HERE!?" Now this was just ridiculous. Jack was more confused now than ever. He knew for sure he didn't know this person and wanted to know why he was watching him and why he ran away from him.

Jack used the wind to give him one last push and he used the hook-ish end of the staff to grab a hold of the figure's clothing. Jack tugged the figure back and into the snow. Once everything seemed to settle, Jack peeked into the snow to see the figure. He got a nasty surprise, however. A small fireball that seemed to form out of nowhere hit him square in the face, burning his nose and cheeks.

"GAH!" He yelped and fell back, grabbing at his injured face.

He got back up, reaching for his frost staff, expecting a fight, only to see the figure was gone. What was even stranger was that where the figure was, all the snow had melted. What was left was a huge puddle.

Jack walked around, investigating the puddle. Who was that person? What power did he or she possess. Why was he or she at the lake and why did he or she run away? Jack looked up, past the trees, at the moon only to see the northern lights. Jack sighed.

"What could they possibly want this time?" He said, taking off into the air with the aid of the wind, heading to the North Pole.

~Time Skip~

Jack walked through the doors of North's North Pole. He walked into the main room of the place, which was the one where the huge globe stood high. Jack must have been late, for all the other guardians were sitting around, waiting. Once he walked in, they all looked at him with a serious face.

" 'bout time, Frostbite!" Bunnymund yelled.

"Hey, I had to travel here by the wind. I don't have supper fast tunnels like you!" Jack growled back. Bunnymund ignored the teen as North, Sandy, and Tooth approached.

"So why are we all here this time?" Tooth asked curiously.

"I was told about the possibility of there being a new Immortal by the Witch of Halloween." North started but was cut off.

"By the Witch of Halloween? She's too jumpy to be trusted with possibilities." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Yes, I know, but the headless horseman and the mini Jack-o-lanterns were there to back them up. You know how Mister Horseman is never playing with such things." North said.

"So is it only the halloweenies who have seen this new person?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well they are the only ones who've stepped up." North said, taking a step closer to the bunny.

"What exactly did they say about this person?" Jack asked, stepping in.

"They say he isn't too open yet. He runs away from anybody who sees him. He also likes lighting up the unlit Jack-o-lanterns. He was spotted wearing a red jacket, though got away before anything else could be confirmed." North said, remembering what the mini Jack-o-lanterns told him.

"Are you sure it was an immortal? Seems more like a shy mortal." Tooth asked.

"Huh, well, Oh yeah! Horseman said that if you got too close to the immortal he'd shoot a fireball at you to get away." North thought aloud.

Jack's eyes widen. So the person he saw wasn't just anybody, but was the new immortal going around. This made him jump up, rising his frost staff into the air.

"I saw him! I saw him!" Jack said. All four Guardians looked at him.

"Really?" Sandy asked using the sand above his head.

"He burned my face." Jack said, with more of an unhappy voice as he stopped jumping around.

"Ha! Well I guess this person has something to do with fire." Bunnymund said, crossing his arms.

"I can see the burn marks on your nose, Jack." Tooth stated, pointing at Jack's nose.

"They're still there!? Crud!" Jack huffed, crossing his own arms as his staff was locked in-between them.

"Well then…" North turned to walk in front of the globe.

"I want one of you to go find this person and bring him here…" North started.

"Really!?" Tooth gasped.

"And seeing as Jack has already seen him, I suggest Jack!" North turned back to the group, smiling.

"ME!? WHY ME!?" Jack yelled, standing up straight with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Knowing you, we must have seen him in the town of Burgess. Where you always seem to be. He was there and I want you to retrace the steps in order to find him." North smiled.

"You're sending Frosty to find someone who throws Fire at people?" Bunnymund asked, wanting to laugh.

"What could possibly go wrong!?" North laughed, ignoring Bunnymund and Jack's point.

"Well, um, I don't know. I'll have to think about that." Jack turned and walked in a small circle, holding his hand up to his chin while speaking with a sarcastic voice.

"See?!"

"Is this man serious!?" Jack asked, stopping and throwing his arms up in disbelief.

"Haha, see you later, Jack. Have fun chasing down a forest fire!" Bunnymund laughed and tapped his foot on the ground. A hole appeared and he jumped down, leaving for home.

Jack turned to seek help from Tooth and sandy, but saw Sandy asleep and catch a glimpse of Tooth flying away.

"….Oh come on Jack! It can't be that hard!" North said, walking over and patting the teen on the back.

"I can't tell if you're being stupid or you have a really sick sense of humor." Jack grumbled.

**A/N: Wow, I only posted an introduction and I got 5 followers and 4 favorites. I love you guys so much! Here, have the next chapter! Oh..you already read it. Well, What'd you think!? **


	3. Chapter 2

:Place: Derweze(Darvaza) Ahal Province, Turkmenistan. The Door to Hell:

Flame sat at the bottom of the gas crater, filled with flames that would never, ever burn out. He loved it here. Sitting in fire in the middle of desert. It was the one place he knew he'd always be safe. He was the only living organism that could stay there and survive. It got very lonely, but Flame could endure that. Scientist would sometimes stand at the edge of the crater and take notes, but that only reminded Flame of his death.

Taking his staff, much like Frost's but the end was twisted and sharp, he poked at the flames, making them shoot up for a few seconds. His staff must have been magic too, for it never burned over and turned to ashes.

"Mama, sing me a song of warm hearts….Cold noses and hot foreheads are not acceptable." Flame sang while he looked up at the sky, which was filled to the brim of stars. The moon shined, just like every other night.

"Heat and chill always fight, so what's the point to be both? To have both on the same poor child?" This was a song his mother would sing to him when he was sick and on the couch eating soup.

"We'll feed him warm things, neither hot nor cold. Warmth will fight them both and save such cute little hearts."

The moon seemed to shine ever bright this night, or was Flame just happening to notice it more? He stopped poking the fire with his staff and stood up, brushing the dirt and ash off his pants. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"And the two enemies shall flee the scene, forever locked in a cycle of darkness." He then looked at the moon, a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Now eat up your soup, Jackson. Mama wants her little baby to feel all nice and warm tomorrow for school. " He smiled, remembering his mother's soft voice.

~Flash Back~

"_Mama, where did you hear that?" An 8 year old Jackson Underland Flame asked his mother, who had him sitting in her lap._

"_W-what makes you ask that, Jackson?" His mother was surprised by the question, but smiled for his curiosity._

"_I donno." Jackson said, shaking his head to the side then looking back up at his mother. _

"_Well, My mother sang this to me when I was sick. She told me that her mother did the same. This little poem was written by one of your great-great-great-great-great..er, and so on, Grandmother." His mother said. _

"_Why so many greats?" Jackson asked. _

"_Apparently, family legend says she was alive 300 years ago." His mother said, getting up and walking over to a book case. She took a book and sat right back down next to her son, helping him back into her lap again. _

_His mother turned page after page until she got to one page. It was a drawing, for cameras where not around back then, but it was very accurate. Jackson gazed apon the photo as his mother told him about it. He didn't listen to it all, but he did note the features of his distant relative. In the picture, she was 14. She looked sad and her big eyes looked like they needed comfort. Her hair was brown and straight. He had bangs on the side of her forehead that curved just a little. _

"_She would sing this to…he was sad….but…..and then one day….and died…..her parents moved them away…continued to sing this….passed it down to her children….forever in memory of…..and now I sing it to you." Was the only parts of what his mother said that he got. _

_Jackson let out a long yawn and his mother closed the book._

"_You must be tired. Come on, let's go to bed." His mother said, placing the book to the side and picking up her son, taking him to his bed room. There in the bed he used was his little sister. His eyes were open so little that he could barely see her, but when he did, he realized something. _

_Why does she look so much that that picture in the book?_

~End~

Jack Flame broke down in tears that would exit his eyes then burn up on his cheeks and turn into a gas. He cried out loud, but nobody was there to hear him. You could say the man in the moon did, but Flame didn't care about him.

**A/N: **** Grazie for the follow, followers! And the favs, those are awesome too.**

**There was also a lot of obvious foreshadowing in this chapter.**

**His family's song:**

"_**Mama, sing me a song of warm hearts. **_

_**Cold noses and hot foreheads are not acceptable.**_

_**Heat and chill always fight,**_

_**so what's the point to be both?**_

_**To have both on the same poor child?**_

_**We'll feed him warm things, **_

_**neither hot nor cold.**_

_**Warmth will fight them both**_

_**and save such cute little hearts.**_

_**And the Two enemies shall flee the scene,**_

_**forever locked in a cycle of darkness."**_


	4. AN Reply to Guest Review

**A/N: **

**AHHH a guest reviewed my story and because I can't reply to them, I'll just have to hope they see this:**

**I understand how Jack-O-lantern could be Jack Frost's complete opposite, but Jack Flame is also Frost's 2P. A 2P is the Second Player or Second Personality of a person. In a game if you pick one person and your friend picks the same person, your friend gets the person in another outfit of whatever. That's what it's kind of like. **

**So I took Jack Frost and gave him a different color and switched his likes and dislikes. His hair, white, could be the light the flame gives off. It's not all slightly yellow or red. JackFlame isn't like Jack-O-lantern either with the fact that you said Jack-O-lantern is JackFrost's "flaming cruel child eating counterpart". Jack Flame isn't against children. He has a little baby sister, how could he? Also, saying he is the 2P AND complete Opposite is like saying double negatives. Two negatives equal a Positive. So Jack Flame isn't someone who hates children. **

**And I'm fine with creating Flame's character, including his disadvantages, Thank you. See, he clearly already has advantages, but if you think about fire and heat in general, this will add to him. **

** You can use water to put out a fire. Ice is just frozen water. If Jack Frost tried hard enough, he could over power Flame. It's just easier to melt ice than it is for ice to put down a fire. **

** Wind can put fire out, though it can also help start a fire. Wind works both ways. If Jack Flame used the wind too much in helping him get around, it could hurt him. He just uses it when he needs too. **

** Be smart. Don't fight Jack Flame near any gas station or flammable things. Like trees. If Flame had missed Frost when shooting a fire ball at his face he could have easily set the forest on fire. **

** Since Jack Flame isn't just all about fire, he is also heat and all, you could tell he spends more time around the equator. Deserts and things like that. He probably hates being in the north and if he gets caught and taken to the North Pole, think about how unhappy he'll be there. **

**Yeah…I think that's about it. If you did see this, Guest, Please let me know.**

**If anyone else would like to reply or state their opinion on this matter, feel free to do so.**

**The next Chapter should be posted soon. **


	5. Chapter 3

_Setting Fire to the Snow Chapter 3_

Jack plumped down on the street, tried of searching for the new immortal. He was gone. Not a clue left behind. The night was dark and the street lights seemed to be the only light around. He was about to head right back to the North pole but felt something cold hit the back of his neck. He already knew it was a snow ball, but where did his come from.

"Ha-ha, Okay, Who did that!?" He laughed, letting the wind pick up him as he turned around.

To his surprise, he saw Sophie and another blond girl. The two young teens had their snow cloths on and were laughing with snow balls in their hands. The girl next to Sophie must have been on of her friends. She had straight blond hair and slightly curved bangs off the the side of her forehead. She looked like Pippa, Jack Frost's sister. Jack noticed this too, but brushed it off.

"What are you two doing out here at like… 4 in the morning?" Jack chuckled as the wind let him down and he walked towards the two.

"I..I couldn't sleep. The others in my apartment are way too loud. Decided to take a walk with my best friend here. We saw you flying around and fallowed! And what's a better way to get your attention then to through snow balls?" Sophie giggled, her voice still high pitched and cute just like it has always been.

"Oh, well that's understandable. And um, who's your friend here." Jack turned to the other blond girl and held out his hand. "I'm Jack Frost. The one and only." He greeted.

"Hello. I'm Pippa Flame." The girl introduced herself, taking Jack's hand and expecting a shake. He didn't even move.

"_Jack, I'm scared!" Pippa Frost cried out for her older brother, Jackson Overland Frost._

"Jack? Um…Are you okay?" Pippa asked, taking her hand back.

Jack shook his head, passing all the thoughts and memories. He awkwardly took his hand back, pretending to brush some of the freshly fallen snow off his jacket. He couldn't believe it. Who was this person? Jack coughed, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry. But, It's great to meet you! Another friend of Sophie and Jamie!" Jack smiled.

"Well it's nice to finally meet someone I've heard so many stories about. " Pippa smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"So I have no plans on going back to the apartment. Would you mind if we stuck around?" Sophie asked.

"How about we go have a snow ball fight at the lake? I froze it over not too long ago." Jack asked, pointing over in the direction the lake was.

"Sure!" Sophie squeaked in enjoyment of the idea. Pippa chuckled at her friend's personality.

"Wind! Don't mind a little extra weight this flight?!" Jack called out to the wind. The two girls were confused until a huge burst of wind picked the three up and flew them over the town.

"Oohhh! Amazing!" Sophie gasped, grabbing onto her friend.

Once the three got to the lake, the wind dropped them onto the lake. At first the two girls had a hard time walking and standing on the ice, but they got used it once the snow ball fight started. Jack always seemed to have an advantage over the two girls, but with the two working together, they were able to smother the winter spirit in snow.

"Haha! You both are really good at this!" Jack laughed, sitting with the snow covering him.

Sophie was about to say something, but the sunrise that was coming over the trees was blocked out. At first it looked like storm clouds, but then the three realized it was nightmare sand. Jack jumped up and ran over to the girls in a protective manner. The nightmare sand started to surround the lake in a rough circle. An evil laugh filled the air and the wind grew on the newcomer's behalf. It made Pippa and Sophie, whom had no problem with the cold before, shiver to the bone. Finally, a figure formed out of the nightmare sand, facing Jack, along with many skin and bone horses.

"Hahaha…Greetings, once again…Jack!"

That voice almost made Jack shiver in shock, fright, and cold. Pippa was horribly confused, but Sophie remembers what had happened when she was just a mere toddler.

"P-pitch!?" Sophie cried.

"Correct. It's lovely to see how once I child I had seen has grown up. Still believe fairytales, I can see." Pitch laughed, appearing in front of Sophie. Pippa growled, stepping in front of Sophie before Pitch could grab Sophie, which was what it looked like he was about to do.

"I don't care what or who you think you are, but do NOT touch my friend!" Pippa hissed, glaring at Pitch.

"Hmm…I've never seen you before. You don't seem scared. But..Hah, I can fix that." Pitch smirked. He reached out for Pippa, but Jack attacked the nightmare man with his frost staff, freezing pitch's hand. Pitch slowly looked over at Jack.

"Bad move, Jackie." Pitch snarled and the ice on his hand shattered to millions of tiny pieces, freeing his hand.

Pitch backed away, letting his nightmare horses step forward.

"I'd love to stay and watch your suffering, but I have to leave. I'll just leave you to babysit my darling pets. HAVE FUN, JACK!" Pitch laughed and disappeared into the wind.

The nightmares took no time to launch themselves at the three. Jack worked hard to fight them off and slowly help Sophie and Pippa slip off into the forest, but the nightmares were coming from all sides nonstop. Jack sliced his frost staff through one and then froze another, kicking it and it shattered away. Another Nightmare knocked him into the icy lake but he jumped up with help from the wind and froze that one as well, letting the wind knock it over and crush it.

Sophie rambled through her back pack, which she had all this time, and pulled out a small round glass globe. The one North used to teleport.

"Where'd you get that!?" Jack gasped, running over and attacking a nightmare that was about to crush both the girls.

"Bunnymund gave it to me when I was 7. I can't remember why, but this seems to be very helpful in this situation." Sophie smiled, turning to the glass globe and whispering to it.

"Hurry up and open it! I don't think I can hold them off anymore!" Jack cried out, having trouble paying attention to the nightmares AND the girls.

Sophie threw the globe to the side, where it opened up as a portal to the North Pole. Sophie knew that North and his yetis could help jack, and North could quickly get the other guardian's attention. Pippa was still under all the shock of the situation, not having a tiny clue of what was going on, and watched as Sophie ran over and jumped into the portal. She was wiped away to the North Pole. Jack fought his way over to Pippa.

"Don't just stand there, Pippa! Fallow her! You'd be safer on the other side of the portal!" Jack yelled. He was having a good job at keeping the nightmares away for now.

Pippa hesitated, but then ran towards the portal. Right before she could jump it, the portal collapsed to the ground and vanished. She fell onto the ice, leaving marks on her face. She quickly tried to get back up, knowing her face could get stuck.

"It went away, Jack!" Pippa yelled, standing fully back up.

"I….I don't know why!" Jack confessed, only making Pippa scared.

The two were quickly surrounded, back to back. Jack realized that if he launched out at one nightmare, the others would attack him and Pippa. He had to hold his ground, and do nothing else. Of all times, he was rendered completely useless right now.

_Crack!_

"JACK!" Pippa screamed the ice below her cracked. "I thought you said it was frozen over!" She cried.

He did say it was, and he was telling the truth. Maybe the heat of battle melted the layer he had put over it. Either way, Jack still couldn't do anything. If he turned to help her, the Nightmares would attack and maybe even kill them. If he didn't turn around, the ice would slowly lose it's support for Pippa and she'd fall in. Dying, most likely, just how he had died.

"Jack! I'm scared!' Pippa Flame cried. He was sure that there were tears on her cheeks.

"_Jack! I'm scared!" Pippa Frost cried. _An echo through Jack's mind.

Jack swore he couldn't handle it anymore. He was sure that if he didn't have the feeling of a guardian, he would have broken down right then and there as well. His grip on his frost staff was loosening due to his shaking. He could…he didn't….he…..he just…

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Jack shouted into the morning night. A tear shedded as the ice cracked more and the nightmares attacked.

But then, there was a light. The nightmares were gone. Jack and Pippa fell unconscious…..

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites. **

**And as far as names go, IMDb says Jack's sister's name is Pippa. That's as close as canon as I can get, so that's what I'm using. Names like Elizabeth and Mary don't feel right. I say someone call her Nym, which I was about to use until I saw IMDb. Pippa works too. ^^ **

**Review, feedback? Anything you feel the need to say or state would be overly welcomed. **


	6. Chapter 4

_Setting Fire to the Snow Chapter 4_

Sophie had gotten the news to North, whom then quickly got Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Baby Tooth, to join them in saving Jack and Pippa. They were all in North's sleigh, flying through the skies in the direction of Burgess. The wind was unsteady, but the reindeer handled it rather well. The guardians, especially Bunnymund, had gotten used to the ride, thought Sophie had not. She held onto Bunnymund to keep her from falling or bumping around.

"I can see the lake from a distance!" North said, having to actually squint his eyes when looking through the sky.

Sophie jumped up and over to North's side, slightly holding him for support. She looked out only to notice all the nightmare dust was gone. It was still…Too still.

"Hurry. Something isn't right." Sophie said to North. Her voice was full of worry.

The sleigh flew closer and closer to the lake, North having to circle around it so the Reindeer could land. Apon circling it, they saw the Nightmares were really gone. In the middle of the lake was two bodies lying unconscious. Next to one happened to be a person. White hair, red jacket, brown jeans with string on them. His face and hands were burned but it didn't seem to bother the person. The person looked up at the Sleigh and for one second, and one second only, North and the stranger's eyes met.

The person sprinted into the forest, and North growled. He turned to Bunnymund, Tooth, and BabyTooth.

"Get him! Me, Sandy, and Sophie will deal with Jack and the other girl!" North commanded. The three nodded.

Bunnymund jumped out, hitting the snow without injury, and sprinted after the stranger. Tooth and Baby Tooth few out and followed with record speed.

North finally landed the sleigh and the three jumped out, running over to Jack and Pippa. They noticed the ice where the stranger stood was melting, and the ice below Pippa was cracked. This wasn't a safe place to be at the moment. North picked the two up and walked over to the snow. He placed them both back down and examined them.

"P-Pippa?" Sophie said, shaking her friend's body. Pippa moaned, but didn't fully awake. Sophie sighed in relief. Her friend was not dead.

"If Jack isn't up than this isn't good. Sophie, Run us over what happened again." North said, looking at the young teen.

"Me, Jack, and Pippa were all having a snowball fight. Then, out of nowhere, Pitch appeared. He sent his horses to attack us and then disappeared, saying he had more to complete. The horses kept attacking and I was able to escape. The portal closed before Pippa could get through, I guess. " Sophie stopped. Then, after a breath, continued. "That's all I know."

The silence took over the group as they turned and looked at Jack and Pippa. They both looked at peace for some odd reason, and their breathing was finally being heard. Sandy realized they were both just sleeping, and told the others by putting a finger over his own mouth. North and Sophie nodded, then turned back to watch the two.

The wind blew ever so slightly now. It was obvious that up in the skies it still was unhappy, but down here, it was just as at peace as Jack and Pippa were. The snow didn't seem as cold as it normally did, which was surprising since Jack was here. Maybe because he was asleep was why.

Suddenly the three could hear footsteps in the snow and growling and hissing. They turned to see Bunnymund, Tooth, and Baby Tooth. Over Bunnymund's shoulders was the stranger, fighting and growling. Once they rejoined North, Sophie, and Sandy, Baby tooth and Tooth sat behind Jack and Pippa, while Bunnymund through the stranger onto the snow, still having a grip on him.

The stranger looked up at all the Guardians, including Jack, Pippa, and Sophie. His eyes were wide open in fear. His eyes happened to be cherry red with blood red orbs in the middle. His jacket, like I said was red, but around the collar/hoodie was markings of fire and smoke. Just like how Jack's hoodie/collar had markings of frost. What shocked the others more than everything was that the stranger looked just like Jack. No really, It was like Jack and the stranger were twin brothers. Same physical age, same hair, same shape in face, nose, body, etc. The only difference was the colors. Instead of Blue, it was red. Now personality wise, they didn't know yet.

"W-who are you?" North asked.

"…." The stranger didn't say anything. His eyes were away from the others and were looking longing at Pippa. The blond girl was breathing, yet still had not awoken.

"What is your name, mate?!" Bunnymund growled, tightening his grip on the stranger.

"A-ah!" The stranger tensed up, obviously scared of Bunnymund. "My, My name!?"

That voice. It was as if the stranger had taken Jack's voice as well. It was just like Jack Frost's voice. In every way, too.

"Please tell us." Tooth asked.

"….." The stranger gulped, then began to speak.

"J-Jack…Jack Flame."

This was pure shock. Even Sandy thought he was dreaming. Jack Flame? Someone who looked identical to Jack Frost, who sounded like Jack Frost, and someone who's name was even Jack. Sophie noticed Jack Flame's eyes wondering over back at Pippa. Then she realized. Maybe He knew Pippa.

"Do you know her?" Sophie asked Flame.

Flame looked at Pippa, then at Sophie. He shook his head no, but that was a complete lie. He knew Pippa Flame, and he also knew Sophie, but no one else knew he did.

"What happened and why were you here?" Tooth suddenly asked. Flame looked up at the fairy, then answered.

"I saw all the Nightmares and I saw who they were attacking. It looked like the girl was about to fall though the ice and the guy looked like he was on the edge. By that, I mean he looked like he couldn't do anything was might break down in tears."

It was surprising to hear this, but their silence told Flame to continue.

"Then the guy yelped, the nightmares attacked, and before they hurt the two I used my powers to burn them to ashes. The light knocked them out, and I was going to get them off the ice but you guys scared me." Jack Flame said.

"…Your powers?" Bunnymund asked, letting go of the teen.

"I'm Jack Flame. I can control fire, lava, heat. Anything related to heat. I'm the complete opposite of Frost here….A-and to tell the truth, I'm very uncomfortable right here. In the snow and all." Jack flame introduced himself fully.

North looked up at Bunnymund. "Why don't we go to the Warren? It's warm there, isn't it?"

"Why should I let mister Flame here in my Warren? He's just a copy of Jack and you know I don't even trust Jack in or around my place." Bunnymund growled.

"Where else are we going to go? It's not safe to have a conversation here and Jack and Pippa need a better place to sleep. Especially Pippa." North said.

"Fine, but I'm getting there by Tunnel. However you guys get there is not my watch." Bunnymund stood up and walked over a few feet. He stopped on the group and a hole appeared. He jumped in, and left.

"Alright, Jack Flame. I think it's about time we got out of this cold. Ready for a ride to the Warren?" North said, standing up.

Jack Flame hesitated, but then got up as well. He nodded slowly and North pointed to the Sleigh. Tooth, Sophie, and Baby tooth all showed Flame to the sleigh while North and Sandy grabbed Jack and Pippa. Once everyone was in the sleigh, North took off towards the Warren.

~Time skip~

"So, Jack Flame. Tell us a little about yourself." North said, sitting on the grass of Bunnymund's warren. The others were gathered around while Jack and Pippa were still sleeping in the soft grass.

"I'm Jack Flame! Controller of Heat! I already told you guys." Flame growled.

"Yes, but how long have you been awake?" Tooth asked.

"…." Flame thought about it. How long had he been…Alive Alive?

"….I've been Jack Flame for a few weeks. I died 12 and a half months ago." Flame said.

"Jamie was friends with someone who died around that time." Sophie said, suddenly remembering Jamie and his class coming back from a field trip traumatized.

"…." Jack looked up at Sophie, surprised.

"It…Was probably not me. I don't know anyone named Jamie." Flame said, coughing and looked away from Sophie.

"Brother?" A weak voice said. The group turned to see Pippa was awake. She must have heard the last few things said in the conversation. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Flame.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about! I have no sister or any family at all." Flame growled. The only person who could see through the lie was Pippa herself.

"Shut up! Lies! You died the same exact time my elder brother did! You look just like him and you have his clothes! Lies! All lies! You're such a liar!" Pippa screamed, running over to Flame. She hugged him to the ground, sobbing.

"…" Flame said nothing, only sat back up with Pippa sobbing into his chest.

"Explain." Bunnymund almost demanded.

"Okay, So I do know Jamie. I know Sophie too. And Jack! But the main part is I died on a field trip to a volcano in Norway. I'm alive now. Pippa, Please don't tell mother." Flame said, looking at the blond mess that still cried into his chest.

"N-no! She deserves to know her son is alive!" Pippa cried.

"Pippa! I'm dead! She'll never be able to see me anyway. The only reason you and Sophie see me is because you knew me before! It wasn't that hard to figure out." Flame growled.

"But brother! She knew you too! Maybe even Jamie will see!" Pippa screamed.

"Will ya'll SHUT UP!" Oops….

Jack Frost stood at the end of the group. He looked in pain, and he actually had a headache. He glared at everyone until his eyes laid on Flame and Pippa. And image of him and his own sister flashed through his head, and he gasped in the sudden pain that his headache brought. His hand grabbed the area and he slipped back into the grass, sitting.

"Jack, you seemed hurt. Do you have a headache?" Tooth asked, worryingly.

"Y-yeah. B-but what I want to know is who is that?" Jack asked, looking up and pointing at Flame.

Flame and Frost looked at each other. Flame sighed and stood up, his sister sitting on the ground below him.

"I think I should go." He said, turning towards one of the tunnels of Bunnymund's Warren.

"Answer my question." Frost stood up, holding his head high.

"…." Jack Flame's hand had a spark of light. Lighting, it looked like. Than smoke circled around his hand until a long stick shadow appeared around his hand. Then, it lightened up until it was an actual stick. A long staff with a twisted end to it and burn marks everywhere.

Frost took a step back. Flame's sudden use of power felt like Flame wanted to fight. He reached behind him to see that his staff was not there, and that he must have left it on the lake.

"Looking for this?" Flame asked, pulling out the frost staff from what seemed like nowhere.

"Give it back." Frost growled.

"Brother. Stop. Don't fight anybody." Pippa said, grabbing at Flame.

"Who said I was going to fight anybody?" Flame growled, throwing the frost staff to Jack and turning back to walk away.

"My name's Jackson Underland Flame! Jack Flame! And there was a reason I tried to stay hidden." He said, and then used his powers to teleport somewhere else. The wind had whistled through the tunnels, into the Warren, and blew Flame out. Where ever Flame was now, it wasn't the warren.

"…Brother's hiding something. You guys have to find out what it is. Please." Pippa sighed, standing up. She then turned to Sophie. "We need to get home. Jamie and the others are probably worried sick."

"Actually, Pippa. We need your help. You know more about Flame then we do." North said.

"….." Pippa sighed, thinking about it.

"…I'm at a crossroad, Sophie." She said.

"We can go back home and get Jamie. But North is right. We need you." Jack said.

Sophie nodded her head in agreement with Jack, thus making Pippa sigh. "Fine. I'll help."

**A/N:**

**2,100+ words in one chapter! Feels like a record to me! Anyway, thanks for the favorites and Follows! Feedback would be wonderful! I'm glad people like what I write! **


	7. Chapter 5

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 5_

Flame walked around in the sky above the deserts of Africa. A place to escape. To think. He was worried that Jack and the others would try to find him, and he was sure that was what they were doing. The Fact that Pippa has seen and knew who he was shocked him.

It also frightened him.

The day light made the area even more blazing with heat. Flame loved it more than a child loved being wrapped in a softer than silk blanket. He'd purr like a kitten when his skin felt the touch of energy the sun gave off. He sat in the sky, playing with the flame staff he had. It's pointy end was sharp, but did not harm him when he touched it.

"Hey!" A voice called from out of nowhere.

Now who could that be? In the middle of a desert came a voice? D-did one of the guardians find him!? Flame jumped up and looked around, flying down to the sand with his staff in a defensive position. He looked around with his dark eyes squinting.

"Oh come on, I'm over here." The voice half chuckled in disbelief.

Flame turned around to see Pitch Right in front of him. Pitch has an evil smirk on his face as Flame stared up at the tall shadow.

"Who are you?" Flame growled, pointing the staff up at the shadow man.

"Oh I'm sure you've heard of me, even if I don't believe we've met before." Pitch Smiled, walking around Flame in a half circle.

"Answer me." Flame growled, tightening his grip on his staff.

"I, sir, am the Boogieman! Pitch Black! But you may call me Pitch." Pitch introduced himself with a proud smile.

Flame stared at the man. He was sure he had heard of Pitch, but knew almost nothing about him. He rested his Staff down in between his arms and sighed. He examined the shadow man before speaking.

"I'm Jack Flame." He said.

"Jack Flame, Huh? You seem so... familiar." Pitch tapped his chin with his finger, looking down at the fire spirit.

"Don't suppose you've met Mister Jack Frost, hm? I am not familiar to you, Pitch Black." Flame said with a mixture of jealousy, hate, and sorrow. Pitch picked up on all three and grinned.

"Yes, yes, Jack Frost. I've met him before." Pitch said as Flame turned away. Pitch could almost taste the jealousy coming off the young spirit.

"Not very surprising."

"You know, The Frost kid isn't all to special. He seems too...childish. Jokes around too much and is such an idiot. Of all people, the man in the moon had to pick him. What ever good reason there is, it flew by me." Pitch said aloud, wanting Flame to react with agreement.

Flame tensed up. He felt the need to go against Pitch's opinion of Jack. He felt protective over Jack when people talked trash about him. Why, he would never know. He was about to fight back, but thought it would be best not too. He turned back around to face Pitch.

"Whatever Mim said, it must have been the right choice." He said, looking down at his staff.

"..." Pitch was not happy with that reply.

"Did you want to be a guardian, Jack?" Pitch asked, using Flame's first name as a key.

"Jack...?Jack?" Flame looked up at Pitch with disbelief.

"Yes. Isn't that your name?" Pitch asked, fingers crossed behind his back.

"Don't...Don't call me that. Just call me Flame."

"Of course. Anyway, Did you want to be a guardian?"

"..."

Flame looked up at the sun as if it were the moon. As if there was a man in the sun to tell him answers. Sometimes, he'd wish there was.

"H-hold on! How are you able to stand out here in the desert, out in the sun, if you are a shadow!?" Flame suddenly asked, looking at Pitch with a confused face.

"Are you going to answer me or not!?" Pitch hissed back.

"FINE! NO! I DON'T! I CAN'T STAND CHILDREN My own sister annoys me!" He said, almost without thinking. He wanted it to be the truth, so that's what he told himself.

"Heh. Well then, What is your opinions on the guardians. All of them?" Pitch asked.

"I hate them. Work all year for nothing. Children will stop believing sooner or later, anyway." Flame growled.

"I see we believe the same thing." Pitch chuckled.

"So what?" Flame asked, looking at Pitch with narrowed eyes.

"I came here for a reason, little one." Pitch said, crossing his arms.

"...And what is that reason?" Flame asked.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to help me with... a little project I have planned." Pitch thought for a moment of what to say.

"What kind of project?"

"It's...a way to get back what the Guardians stole from me. They are thieves, you know." Pitch said, playing with nightmare sand while holding out his hand.

"They steal? What did they take from you?" Flame asked, shocked eyes. He held his flame staff in front of his chest.

"It's something important that I can show you later. However, I cannot do it alone. I've already tried. I need help and seeing as thought you seem more intelligent then Jack, whom is the reason I have lost what I once owned, I came for you."

Flame didn't know what to think. If he, of all immortals, what being asked to help someone so powerful, then this must be bad. He gulped, then replied. "I will help you, but on one condition!"

"You want to be rewarded apon such a task. Heh, don't worry, Flame. If you help me take back what is rightfully mine, then I will shower you with all the things you've ever wanted. From the smallest piece of dream sand to the biggest of realities." Pitch said dramatically.

Flame smiled. He held out his staff in a motion of a handshake. Pitch did not hesitate to shake the staff. Flame then pulled the staff back and nodded. "Then it's a deal!"

**A/N: I found out, while listening to the Novelization of the movie, that Jamie's tall, female friend with the short brown hair is named Pippa.**

**Oops.**

**But hey, people can have the same name. I knew people with my name. 3 people in my class have the same first name. 2 even have the same last name and are not related.**

**So Jamie's friend is named Pippa and Jack's sister is Pippa.**

**I'm not planning on using Jamie's friend Pippa at all so this won't really bother me.**

**Pippa still feels like a good name for Jack's sister anyway.**

**!-Also, I updated the Summery, letting another no-quite-spoiler-but-still-information slip into there. You should read it. **

**Grazie for reading! Favorite? Follow? Review? Do nothing at all and fangirl inside? ALRIGHT! :D **


	8. Chapter 6

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 6_

Sophie, Pippa, and Jack all ran into the Apartment, the two girls almost out of breath. Jamie, whom was sitting in the front room with a phone in his hands, jumped up and ran over to Sophie, hugging the rest of the air out of her.

"Sophie!" He cried.

"J-J-Jamie! I C-can't Breath!" Sophie wiggled in her brother's grasp.

"I'm sorry! I was just so worried! I got up and you were gone so I figured you had gone out for a walk! Then you never came home and that only made me more worried." Jamie said, worry in his voice.

"J-Jamie! Calm down! As long as I'm alive, Sophie will always be safe! Always!" Jack said, stepping in front of the siblings. He had his staff in his hands, his arms out in a welcoming, clam down, kind of motion.

"Where were you guys, anyway?" Jamie asked.

"We actually came here to get you. " Pippa stepped up. She pushed the access hair out of her face.

"Pippa?" Jamie asked, surprise to see the younger teen.

"We have another problem." Jack said.

"W-what? Did Pitch come back? Do children not believe anymore?" Jamie shivered at the memory that took place when he was 10.

"No! No no no! Thank the man in the moon for that." Jack laughed at Jamie's concern but what happy inside that Jamie remembered.

"Then what is it?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Jamie. Do you remember Jackson Underland Flame?" Pippa asked, looking Jamie dead in the eyes.

Jamie looked at Pippa, even more confused. What did an old classmate have to do with this? Wait…He did remember. He began remembering the field trip, and how Jackson had fallen into the volcano. He remembered the screams and the whole class having to be taken to therapy. He remembered having a funeral, even if the coffin had a fake corpse. Slowly, Jamie nodded his head.

"Yes…Yes I do."

"He's Alive. The man in the moon brought him back as an Immortal. A fire spirit." Jack said.

"What!? Really!?" Jamie gasped. Was this true?

"He goes by the name Jack Flame now. He looks just like Jack but his eyes are red, along with his hoodie." Sophie said.

"So…He is basically a twin? A twin with the complete opposite powers?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, but he is no related to me." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what is the problem here?" Jamie asked.

"Jack Flame is hiding something from us. We figured that you, Sophie, and Pippa could give us help in not only finding him but figuring out what he has to hide." Jack said.

"Sure! So what's the plan?" Jamie asked, almost jumping in excitement to the news of a new adventure.

"Well first off, We have to head back to the North Pole. But because it'll be way too cold to have you guys flown up there, North lent me this." Jack said, pulling a small glass ball out from the pocket of his hoodie. It was the one North used to travel from one place to the other.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Jamie smiled, fist-punching the air.

Jack laughed and threw the glass ball into the air, a portal forming next to everyone. It was the portal to the North Pole. Sophie, Pippa, and Jamie all jumped in, followed by Jack. The portal closed.

~At the North Pole~

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all waited patiently for Jack come back. Bunny was just about to think that Jack had forgotten or had gotten sidetracked when the Portal suddenly appeared in the room. Out came Sophie, Jamie, Pippa, and Jack. The portal closed, and a glass ball dropped to the ground.

"Finally!" Bunny shouted at Jack.

"I wasn't gone that long!" Jack said, standing up from falling on his butt.

"It's nice to see you again, Jamie!" Tooth smiled, circling around the teen. "My, You've gotten older!" Tooth patted the older teen's head before flying back.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Jamie smiled, looking at the guardians that he had not seen for a long time.

"So what's our plan here?" Pippa asked suddenly.

"….Well…We need to find Flame first." Tooth said.

"Where are we going to find him?" Jamie asked, looking around at the group.

"I wanna say somewhere warm. Or hot, even." Sandy used his dream sand to say.

"Looks like I'm not going out looking for him." Jack said, putting his arms up. Jamie took this and realized what Sandy had said.

"So maybe a desert?" He asked.

"You WERE right! You all should be thinking a little more…close to home!" A dark voice raddled through the building.

"Pitch!" Tooth screeched angrily. All the Guardians knew that voice by heart, and Jamie and Sophie remembered it well.

"Where is my brother!?" Pippa screamed at the shadow that formed on top of the globe. The lights flickered and the room was packed full of a blowing wind.

"Your brother…?" Pitch laughed, in his hand formed a stick. The Fire staff of which Flame owned.

Jack growled, facing the shadow with a face of disgust. He held His Frost staff in a defensive position, but also kept a tight grip on it. He stepped in front of Jamie, Sophie, and Pippa, wanting Pitch to say nothing of/to them.

"GET OUT! GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE WHERE YOU ARE DESTIN TO STAY!" Jack yelled.

"Still on your paws, little frost-hearted kitten?" Pitch laughed, looking at the Flame staff and holding it safely in his hands.

"Why do you have Jack Flame's staff?" Bunny questioned.

"I'm holding it for him while he does a little something for me." Pitch said with an evil smile. He looked at the faces of the guardians and found confusion.

"What do you mean?! You stole it from him, didn't you!? What did you do to him!?" Jack leaped into the air, holding himself from attacking.

"If anyone here stole something, it was obviously not me!" Pitch laughed.

"GAH!"

A flash of red hopped out of one of the corners of the room and attacked Jack. Jack was pinned against the cold wall of the room. He looked to see Flame, pinning him by the neck. No, choking him. The heat from Flame's hand seemed to melt the skin of Jack's neck. It made him feel weak and it stung. He could barely talk as he lifted his hands, trying to pry Flame's hands off him.

"Brother! Stop!" Pippa screamed, as she, Sophie, and Jamie watched in horror. The Guardians and Pitch could see drops of water falling from Jack and onto the floor. Jack was melting.

"Not on my watch, mate!" Bunnymund had enough. He jumped over the book shelves to reach the height of the wall the two spirits were on. He was about to push Flame off of Jack only to be knocked the ground by a Nightmare. The other Guardians suddenly came to their senses and tried to help jack too. Nightmares filled the room in seconds, and the Guardians were blocked off from Jack.

Flame's eyes were closed as he choked the frost spirit. He could hear Jack struggling and could feel his weak attempt to break free by slashing at his hands. He felt water his hands. His eyes opened, wider than ever before. He stopped choking the spirit. He couldn't believe was he was doing. Jack saw this as a chance to escape and punched the fire spirit.

"GAH!" Flame yelped and fell to the floor.

Jack fell to the floor, against the wall. He had trouble breathing as he felt the puddle of water below him. He felt scared and angry. Nothing like that had ever happened to him. He felt hands help him up and saw Jamie and Sophie in front of him.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Jamie asked, frightened.

"I….I think!" Jack replied.

Jack looked over to see Pippa over by her brother. The young girl was trying to pull him over to the side, away from the fighting. Jack stood up, brushing some of the water off him. He picked up his staff, which was not far from where he was.

"Jamie, Sophie. I need you to get Pippa and get out of here." Jack commanded and Jamie nodded, the two running off and trying to get Pippa away from her brother.

"Come on! It's not safe here!" Sophie cried, tugging on her friend.

"But my brother!" Pippa cried as Jamie was able to tear her away and slowly drag her to safety.

Jack watched as they dragged Pippa out of the room, then turned back to see Flame. He was trying to get up, rubbing his head. Jack jumped over and held Flame down with his frost staff. He glared down as Flame stared up at him, still full of shock.

"What did Pitch tell you? Why did you choose to help him?" Jack barked.

"He told me you were thieves! He told me you stole from him!" Flame shook his head, growling at Jack.

"Why would you believe him!? Pitch is a liar!" Jack pushed down on his staff, the butt of the staff sending a shock of cold through Flame. Flame gasped in pain, shivering. He had never shivered before. He hated it.

"Then tell me why I should believe you!" Flame hissed back.

"Because nothing Pitch says ever becomes true! He only wants to hurt the children of the world and will drag anyone he can into his plan!" Jack hissed.

"…" Flame said nothing, continuing to look up at Jack as he shifted around.

"Whatever Pitch told you, it would be best if you forget it! He only wants what's best for him. He doesn't care at all for you!"

Flame didn't want to believe was Jack told him. He and Jack stared at each other, no words exchanged for a good while. Then Jack spoke one last time.

"He told me once to trust him. To join him by his side and help spread fear around. He told me that together, we could become the most believed in, in all the spirits and immortals! The most powerful. Unless you want to become feared by every living child, I suggest you join us." Jack loosened his grip on the Frost staff.

"He is only taking a chance with you because you seem so much like me."

"Seem so much like you? NEVER! I am NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Flame spat, pushing the Frost staff away and standing up, pushing Jack backwards.

Flame's voice became really loud, making what was left of the fighting stop. There weren't as many Nightmares left and it looked like the guardians were just about to finish off Pitch.

"You keep telling yourself that…." Jack slowly began to understand that Flame was lying to himself.

"SHUT UP!"

Flame jumped back, grabbing the Flame Staff Pitch had, then jumped back to where he was, throwing the staff across his chest, a string of fire being thrown at Jack. Jack moved out of the way, just in time, but was still burned.

"GAH!" Jack grabbed the burned part of his arm. It stung more than when the fire ball was thrown at his nose, but thank MiM it didn't sting has much as the choking.

Flame let another string of Fire form at the tip of his staff and be thrown at the winter spirit. He was too blinded by rage, formed from Jack's little comment, to realize what he was doing. He threw the string of fire, but instead of hitting jack, it hit someone else.

"JACK!"

Oh no….

Flame jumped back, all rage leaving his body. He looked over to see a little girl lying on the floor, burned and struggeling.

"Brother….Brother why!?"

It was Pippa.

Tears were filling the little teen's face. She sat up, still very hurt from the burning. She then stood up, walking over to her brother. Flame felt tears in his eyes, but kept them back. He was too shocked to move as Pippa leaned onto him, grabbing his hoodie and crying into it.

"Brother…..Why!? Why can't you see that I miss you and want you back! You don't have to hurt people!" She cried.

Flame's breathing was heard if you listened close enough. Tears formed in his eyes, then slid down his cheeks, only to evaporate in seconds. He dropped his staff and hugged his sister.

"Ooohh COME ON, NOW! You won't let a little girl in the way of your revenge. In the way of justice? Remember what I told you, Flame. They are thieves, and your sister is on their side!" Pitch flew over, tapping Flame with his fingers. What nobody saw was some Nightmare sand slip off his fingers, across Flame's shoulder and up into his ears, where they made their way to the brain. Flame jumped back, pushing his sister to the floor. She hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Brother!" She cried.

"Brother, this, Brother that! I don't need you! You are not a child anymore! GROW UP!" Flame growled, picking up his staff and walking over beside Pitch. Pitch chuckled.

"So long, Guardians. This isn't about the children anymore. This is personal." Pitch chuckled, and then disappeared into the shadows. Wind blew in from the nearby window and blew Flame out. They were both gone.

"B-brother…..NOO!" Pippa screamed, crying even more.

**A/N:**

**I don't know if anyone here knows about Hetalia, but Pippa Flame reminds me of Belarus…**

**If you know what I'm talking about, but don't get it, just let it sink in...**

**Anyway, Happy last day of 2012! Next post will be in 2013! *huff* such a long wait! **

**Review, favorite, Follow? Do nothing and fangirl on the inside?! I'll support you all the way! **


	9. Chapter 7

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 7_

While the Yetis and Elves were trying to clean the place up, everyone else was recovering from what just happened. Jack and the other guardians were talking about Flame and Pitch while Jamie and Sophie were sitting on the floor with Pippa, who was still in tears.

"Calm down, Pippa….Please?" Sophie tried to get her friend to stop crying.

"No….No, I just can't. He…He was everything to me and now he's gone." Pippa sniffed.

"I have an Idea." Sophie suddenly smiled, grabbing her friend's arms.

"What?" Pippa asked, looking up into Sophie's eyes.

"You remember that song we sung for our class once?" Sophie smiled, her blond hair over one of her bright green eyes like always. Her smile and expression was just adorable.

Pippa tilted her head in confusion. She knew just what Sophie was talking about, but how was it going to help? In a time like this, how was it possible? What mind set was Sophie in right now?

"Y-yea, but Soph, I don't understand how that'll help." Pippa said.

"It always cheered you up! So let's sing it together and put a smile on your face!" Sophie smiled, holding hands with Pippa in a way where their fingers crossed each other.

"…Are you sure?"

"I'm certain!" Sophie giggled.

"Alright…but you start!" Pippa said, blushing abit.

Sophie cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_Mama, sing me a song of warm hearts~" She_ sung, her voice soft and beautiful. Pippa giggled, and then joined in so they sung perfectly together.

"_Cold noses and hot foreheads are not acceptable~" _

Jamie smiled. Sophie could cheer anybody up, He thought. The singing made the room go silent, but the two girls didn't notice. The Guardians turned to watch. They were sort of surprised, yet blown away at the talent at the same time.

"_Heat and chill always fight, so what's the point to be both?"_

Jack tilted his head. He was sure he had heard that before. It sounded so familiar. Like someone sang that to him. But Who…?

"_To have both on the same poor child?"_

Jack searched his mind for an answer. He got one…

_~~Flash Back~~_

"_What happened, Jack!?" _

"_Oh, I just fell onto the ice. I'll be fine!" _

"_But you're bleeding! Where's momma?! Let me go get you a rag!"_

"_No, No, Calm down, Pip! I'm perfectly fine!"_

"_Don't call me that, Jack! A-and you're not fine!"_

"_Pippa! Pippa, look at me!"_

"…"

"_It's nothing. Really, you need to calm down. If I'm not wincing in pain there is nothing to be scared about." _

"…_I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_And I don't want you to get hurt either; so take this as a chance to learn from the unwise." _

"_J-jack! Don't insult yourself!"_

_"What!? I tripped over nothing at all, hit the ice, and started bleeding! That is unwise!" _

"_Hmm…..Fine. You are unwise!"_

"_Heh."_

"…"

"_Pip…Are you okay?" _

"_Shhhh"_

"_?"_

"_M-mama, Sing me a song of warm hearts…"_

"_Pippa, what are you-?"_

"_Cold noses and Hot foreheads are not acceptable.."_

"_Why are you singing the song that makes sickness go away?"_

"_Shut up! I'm trying to heal you!"_

"_Haha, okay! Do as you please."_

"_Heat and Chill always fight, so what's the point to be both?"_

"_To have them both on the same poor child?" _

_~~END~~_

"_We'll feed him warm things. Neither hot nor cold."_

Jack gasped. They were singing the song his sister sung to him! He remembered His sister making it up, so How did they…How did they know it?! He jumped over, sitting next to Jamie to listen closer.

"_Warmth will fight them both and save such cute little hearts."_

"_And the Two enemies shall flee the scene, forever locked in a cycle of darkness."_

Sophie and Pippa released each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Pippa was not crying anymore, but smiling. Giggling. Sophie had succeeded.

"You were right, Soph." Pippa smiled.

"That was beautiful." Tooth flew over, amazed.

"Thank you." Pippa blushed.

"Hey, where did you hear that from?" Jack asked, moving over so that he sat in front of Sophie and Pippa.

"I-it was a song my mother sang to me. She told me and Brother that it was passed down our family." Pippa said, looking up at the winter spirit.

"Passed down…you say?" Jack was confused. He was sure His sister had made up the song…

"What? Have you heard this before?" Jamie asked.

As Jack thought, the Guardians also join in the three teen's confusion. Something was…not right. Not Right at all.

"Yes I have, matter of fact. My Sister made this up one night when I had the flu. Every line you just sung was the exact same line my sister struggled to create in order to make me feel better." Jack said, pointing at Pippa.

"…..Momma told me that this song was created by my great….great…great…well, extremely great grandmother around 300 plus years ago." Pippa said. She had the face of someone who was trying to put a puzzle together. Jack did too.

"…Legend says one of her elder siblings died and ever since she would sing that song to herself. She sang it every day until years later when she married into another family. Momma was never told what, but something or someone made her stop singing." Pippa continued, looking up at Jack then down into her lap.

Jack jumped up, grabbing his head and shaking it while walking around the room. "No! No no no no no no!" He shouted.

"Jack…" Tooth gasped. It slowly got around, the answer to the puzzle.

"Are you trying to say….That…"

"Quick! Let's prove this wrong! What's your last name and what is mine!?" Jack asked, desperate to prove this wrong.

"F-flame….." Pippa was confused.

"Jack, People don't need last names to prove they aren't related." Jamie pointed out.

"We are NOT related!" Jack shouted, now on the other side of the room.

"My family came from a bunch of people. Flame is my father's last name, but Mama has been in the Ben.s for quite a while. The last time it was different was Frost." Frost….

"Jack….Frost….." Pippa repeated.

"Jack….FROST!"

"YES!" Jack yelled back.

"Tell me your name! Your full name!" Pippa jumped up.

"Jackson Overland Frost!"

"Jackson Overland Frost, Jackson Underland Flame!" Jamie gasped.

"My name's Pippa Flame! So what was your sister's name?!" Pippa really didn't expect the same name, but it was worth the try. Jack walked back over, tried and unhappy.

"Her name was Pippa….Pippa Frost."

Gasps. That's all there was.

"Jack, you are related to Pippa and Jack Flame." North said breathlessly.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jack sat down.

"…You are one of our great uncles…." Pippa gasped.

"...Brother doesn't know." She said to no one in particular.

_"So…He is basically a twin? A twin with the complete opposite powers?" Jamie asked._

_"Sure, but he is not related to me." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head._

"…So you are related to Flame. He is like a twin…." Jamie realized, remembering their past conversation.

"…You're right….We have to get him back!" Pippa said, helping Sophie off the ground.

"We have to get him away from Pitch." Bunnymund growled.

"Pitch…." Jack grabbed his staff and dug his nails into it in anger.

Jack walked back to the other side of the room. If he wasn't confused and filled with a new anger, he would have stayed where he stood. But no. Pitch had one of his family members under his control, and Jack wasn't going to waste any time.

"Jack, Where are you going?" North walked towards Jack.

Jack only growled, running out of the sky light that was sometimes opened for the moon. He used the wind to fly away at almost light speed.

"JACK!" Jamie yelled.

"He's going to find Pitch." Bunnymund hissed.

"Then we have no time to plan. We have to get Jack back before he gets himself into a mess." North growled.

"So what are we going to do?" Pippa asked.

"TO THE SLEIGH!"

**A/N: **

**A-HAH! But that is not the entire secret mentioned in the summary! **

**I actually was going to write this at the end of the story or near the end. **

**But it kind of fit into place right here….**

**First thing I've written all year and I'm proud of it!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow? Do nothing at all and fangirl inside? Thanks for reading! Next update soon! **


	10. Chapter 8

_Setting Fire to the Snow _

_Chapter 8_

Jack was only concentrated on getting revenge from Pitch. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was related to the Flame siblings, but all the proof was in his face and he had to do something. His sister would want him to do something, wouldn't she? Wouldn't she? He flew through the air, the wind helping him along the way with no questions, towards the town of Burgess. Near the lake, past a bunch of trees, was the old bed while the hole underneath. That was where Jack was going.

Apon reaching Burgess, he jumped down to the forest, running and searching frantically for the hole. He skipped around, growling when he couldn't find it. Looking around, then back to make sure he didn't miss anything, he finally found it. What was left of the broken bed was covered in snow. Jack walked over to the bed, then looked over, down into the dark hole. He couldn't see the bottom. But this didn't scare him.

Jack jumped into the hole, falling down into a tunnel. A dark, cold tunnel with pointy rocks. He knew where to go, for he had been here before. But it was also a long time ago, when Baby Tooth was with him. He reached the bottom of the hole to find himself in a long, cave-like tunnel. Water dropped from the ceiling and onto the rocky ground below. Jack swore bats lived here but never saw them himself.

But never mind the bats, Jack was too busy thinking of ways to destroy Pitch forever. Thinking of Pitch trying to take over Flame, and then remembering how Pitch tried to take over himself, only made his eyes even more blinded my rage. Jack took his staff and rammed it into a loose spike of rock hanging off the ceiling. It broke, hitting the ground next to him and making a sound echo through the caves. Jack listened as it repeated over and over until, right when it was out of ear's range, stopped.

Jack Growled, suddenly sprinting to find the end of the caves. Because he had been here before, it took no time at all. He stopped running at the edge and took around. No signs of life. The cages were still there, the teeth boxes were obviously gone so you could see the pitch black darkness floor that looks deeper then it was.

"PITCH, COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOUR STUPID LITTLE FACE!" Jack screeched, jumping into the room and landing onto the small globe that was also there. It still had the lights that showed each child who believed in the 5 Guardians.

There was not a single sound.

Jack had his staff in a defensive position. He was ready for Pitch to jump out so he could finish him off. He growled, looking around. Nothing came a sound or a move. Maybe Pitch wasn't here? Maybe Pitch left to find a new, better place to hide out.

"Huh? Jack Frost?" Pitch's voice finally rung in Jack's ears. Jack turned around to face the king of nightmares.

"Didn't think you'd follow me. Remembering what happened last time, I'd at least expect to see one or two other guardians with you."

Jack Mentally gasped. He realized his mistake then and there. He remembered Bunny losing Easter to this and Baby Tooth being captured as well. But Jack didn't let this take him over. He knew that if he could defeat Pitch once, then he could do it again.

"SHUT UP!" Jack launched at Pitch, shooting a spike of Ice at Pitch. Pitch dodged and disappeared into the shadows.

"It appears as though I am not the reason you are here." Pitch's voice echoed from the sea of cages hanging from the ceiling. Jack turned around and faced them only to see Pitch sitting on the top of one. Inside the cage was Flame, only he looked beat and unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Jack yelled, glaring at Pitch.

"Why do you care about him, Jack?" Pitch laughed. He opened the door to the cage and disappeared.

Jack didn't hesitate to jump from the globe and glide over to the cage. He got in a knelt down next to the unconscious figure of Jack Flame. Jack set his staff behind him as he tried to see if he could wake up Flame. Suddenly the cage door slammed shut and locked from both sides. Jack jumped up and turned around, seeing Pitch in front of him smirking.

"I'll just like this battle be finished without me. I have…Other business to attend to." Pitch smiled then disappeared for goof.

"What is he" Jack turned but was cut off by a pair of hands yet again grabbing his neck. "GAH"

Jack was pushed up against the bars of the cage and his frost staff was pushed through, being cracked in half and falling into the darkness. Jack gasped in pain not only from the hands around his neck but from the most important thing to him being broken in half and lost. He saw the eyes of Flame narrowing as once again the skin on him felt like it was melting.

But Jack had gone through this before. He used his free hands to attack Flame's neck. He had forgotten why he was here and instead was headed to surviving. He put all is strength and magic into his hands. A spark of lightning-like ice shot up Flame. Flame gasped as the shot of ice seemed to go through his whole body. It seemed to enter his head and attack the black sand within him. Jack noticed a blue spark in Flame's eyes and smirked, pushing the fire spirit back and off of him. Jack took this as a chance to regain his breath.

Jack looked back up to see Flame reaching for his Flame staff which was right next to his own body. Flame held it up, barely breathing himself, and shot a fire bolt through the bars and at the chain that kept the cage hanging from the ceiling. Jack looked at Flame with eyes that told Flame "What the Hell did you just do?!"

The chain broke and the cage, still locked with the two spirits inside, fell into the darkness. It finally hit the stone cold ground, breaking and twisting, but not enough for anyone to escape. It only made it worse. But it's not like they could escape… They were both 100% knocked out, bleeding from the head and other places on the body. Jack had serious burn marks on his neck while Flame had marks of lighting-like ice covering the side of his head and neck.

Pitch's Realm remained silent for a long time after that. None of the boys awoke. The Frost staff was several feet away from the cage, crushed and broken. The Flame staff had been broken in the crash and happened to be in 5 pieces. …

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! I hope they keep on coming! **

**Also, I have a DeviantArt where I've uploaded a lot of drawings of Flame, Pippa, Jack, and so on. I also RP as him, so If you'd like to check that out my user name is "Ninja-Neko-Aru" **

**And I know some of you are from Deviant Art, so I'd like to say Hi! **

**Next chapter is being written right now! **


	11. Chapter 9

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 9_

North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, Jamie, Sophie, and Pippa were quickly faced with a serious problem. Before North could throw the small glass ball that would teleport them to Burgess, a huge group of Nightmares attacked.

"EK!" Pippa screeched as one used it's mouth to grab her collar and snatch her away.

"Oh, No, Mate!" Bunny launched after the Nightmare.

"JAMIE! SOPHIE! Stay in the middle of us and keep down!" Tooth commanded as she desperately cried to fight the Nightmares that seemed to be going after the teens.

Jamie and Sophie huddled together, Jamie having his arms around his sister. He would hate to have her hurt by the nightmares. Sophie's eyes tear up as she squeezed herself into a little ball in Jamie's grasp.

Sandy used his dream sand whips to smack the nightmares. They'd disappear, but more would form out of their remains. North slashed his two swords around, cutting Nightmares in half only to have then reform and charge at him again.

"AH!" Tooth gasped in pain as one of the nightmares bite down and tore a patch of her feathers as it ran by. She landed on the sleigh, holding the place in pain. It stung her so bad that she couldn't focus on anything else at the moment.

"Tooth!" Jamie scotched over, still having Sophie in his arms.

"Are you alright.?!" He asked, scared for the fairy.

"I…I'm okay." Tooth said, but her voice was flooding with pain.

"Come here!" The older teen held out his hand. Tooth looked up at him with confusion.

"You can't fight like that! I'll at least help you from getting any more hurt." Jamie said, but Tooth didn't take his offer.

"I can still fight!" She said, launching into the air. Jamie watched. She flew around, defeating a few more Nightmares before being struck in the spot of her pain. She fell back into the sleigh, at the point of tears.

"Come. Here." Jamie commanded.

Tooth looked up at him. He had grown up so much. Her eyes were at the brink of tears as she slowly nodded her head and accepted Jamie's Protection. Sophie moved her head so that she could see Tooth. She pat the fairy on her head and smiled. "It'll all be alright."

"I hope so, Soph. I really do." Tooth breathed, looking up to see Sandy and North fighting their hardest.

"H-hold on.." She felt something horribly wrong as she stood up, looking around frantically.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, him and Sophie looking up at her worried.

"Where is Bunny!?" She then asked, a tear running down her cheek.

"B-BUNNY!" Sophie jumped up, suddenly worried for her tall friend.

Sophie ran over to the end of the sleigh, looking down and screaming "BUNNY!" and "PIPPA!". Jamie noticed that she was leaning over the edge way to far. Sophie slipped and was thrown over the edge. Jamie mentally screamed and ran over, grabbing his sister just in time before she could possibly fall to her death.

"JAMIE!" Sophie cried heavily as Jamie carefully pulled her back into the Sleigh and safely into his protection.

"Shhh." Jamie tried to comfort his sister, but in no way was it working. He wasn't very good at this.

"Tooth! Stay down!" North commanded the fairy as she flew around, dodging the nightmares and looking into the distance for any sign of Bunny and Pippa.

"But North!" Tooth fought back, but the glare in North's eyes told her to trust him.

Tooth sat back down next to Sophie and Jamie. She fidgeted around until she grabbed Sophie and took the little teen into her own arms. Both girls cried into each other's grasp. Jamie watched, heart-broken and felt with the feeling that he could have done something, true or not.

Suddenly one of the nightmares pushed into North, sending one of the swords flying. Jamie saw it right in time to move out of the way, for it could have cut his neck off. He stared at the Sword that was now lodged into the sleigh, having trouble believing he was still alive. Sophie almost fell to her death and he almost had his head and neck cut clean off. Maybe the guardians weren't as safe as he thought they were.

"ARGH!" Jamie heard North having trouble keeping up with the Nightmares and realized that he COULD help.

Jamie grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the sleigh and held it with both his hands. It was surprisingly light. Jamie wanted to help fight the Nightmares, no matter how dangerous it was. He thought of how he could get up to help North, then it dawned on him.

"Wind! I know I'm not Jack but you could lend me a hand!?" He called out to the wind. Tooth and Sophie looked over at him as if he were crazy, but when the wind accepted Jamie's cry for help, they were amazed. Wind only helped Jack, and as far as they knew, Flame.

"NORTH!" Jamie cried, flying up and attacking one of the Nightmares that was about to hit the Russian from behind. North turned to face the teen, amazed.

"Jamie, how can you?" He was stopped midsentence.

"I owe Jack a huge piece of my life!" Jamie shrugged, then turned to two Nightmares heading his way.

"Are you sure you can do this!?" North asked, almost out of breath, it seemed.

Jamie answered mentally, knowing North wouldn't hear. One of the Nightmares went right past him, spinning him. The other was about to crash into him. Jamie wasn't going to let his own shock keep him from staying down. He twisted back up and launched at the Nightmare, slicing the sword through its chest. It disintegrated into tiny nightmare sands and flew off into the wind.

What was rest of the Nightmares turned to the human, surprised that a mere MORTAL could destroy a Nightmare. They must have been weaker than they thought, or was this mortal stronger than the Guardians? Oh no, that wasn't possibly. At least to them. They all realized that they couldn't keep this up and disappeared into shadow in the sky, leaving the sky silent. Jamie looked around, he could almost laugh. Almost.

"GAH!" Then the Wind dropped him. He fell, yelling in surprised, only to be caught in the sleigh.

"Jamie!" Tooth and Sophie crawled over to the teen.

"That was amazing!" Tooth cried out.

"Yeah but-" Jamie stood up, brushing his clothes off and handing North back his sword.

"Jack would be proud of you!" North smiled.

"JACK! Remember! We still have to find him!" Jamie suddenly said, jumping around nervously.

"But what about Bunny and Pippa!?" Sophie asked, grabbing her brother's leg, still sitting on the wooden flooring of the sleigh.

"…." North looked at Sandy, then at Tooth. None of them truly knew what to do.

"….Guys?" Jamie noticed their sad gazes and felt a new wave of worry and fear.

"Bunny should be fine. I believe he has Pippa safe." Tooth tried to smile, but it failed.

"We should be more worried about Jack at the moment." North said and sandy nodded.

"But we really just can't leave. We're too weak to even fight the nightmares because of the attack and we're missing a powerful ally a-and" Jamie was cut off to Tooth's shushing.

"Jamie! I know. We know. " She said.

"Then what do we do!?" Jamie asked, sitting down next to his sister and petting her head.

"We'll have to trust Bunny and Pippa are okay, but we cannot go after Jack. I fear for him, but the smartest choice right now is to go back to the pole and work on a plan, at least. Even without a plan, we are too weak to face pitch and flame alone. Just like you said." North said.

Jamie didn't want it to be true, but it WAS the only thing they could do without risking anything more. North got back ahold of the sleigh and turned it around, back to the pole.

"There must be something I can do. If the wind is willing to help me fly, then there must be more I can do…" Jamie thought to himself as he watched the area they were once on the path too go away, and familiar clouds zoom back by.

He might not be the strongest of people, and was nowhere near safest, for he almost lost his life, but he could possibly be a huge help to the guardians. But this time, he'll need to do much more than believe. No, He might have to risk his life again….


	12. Chapter 10

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 10_

Pitch returned to his realm, happy with what he heard from his nightmares. Well, not entirely. He was happy about hearing them retreating and the disappearance to Bunny and the little girl related to Flame. That means she can't interfere with the nightmare dust in Flame's head. He was unhappy about them not following so that he could finish them off, but it's not like he expected it 100%. And then there was the Jamie boy….

"He'll be trouble, but…he is just a mortal. Mortals are easy to take care of." Pitch smile to himself.

When Pitch entered the main part of his realm, the part with all the cages, he noticed right away that the cage Flame and Frost were in was gone.

"Hmmm…"

Pitch went over to inspect the chain that should be holding it. It was melted. Flame did this. He went down, into the darkest part of the room-part of the realm. He first saw Jack's broken frost staff, which made him grin with glee. He inspected it, kicking it. Nothing happened. He looked over to see the crash of the cage. He walked over so that he leaned over it all. He saw Flame and Frost, both in serious pain.

"What is this…?" Pitch noticed something, petting a nightmare that flew over next to him. Many others walked over, inspecting aswell.

Flame and Frost both still had many injuries on them. Normally for immortals, they would be gone or better looking now. Also, their skin…It wasn't as pale as normal. Too light for a mortal but too dull for Flame and Frost both. Oh…and what was this? The very, very tips of their hair were changing. Frost's was a light brown, for it didn't seem like much of a change, but Flame's tips were blond.

"I don't know what's going on…..But I don't care. Nightmare…" He turned to the nightmare beside him.

"Take them both away." He commanded.

The nightmare nodded and the nightmare, along with some others, approached the two unconscious spirits. Pitch sighed, about to turn back when he noticed Flame's broken staff. He picked up the pieces. 5. He turned back and picked up Frosts staff. It was in 2 pieces. He didn't know what to do with them, but he knew he had to keep them away from the boys…

Bunny's eyes opened ever so slowly. He looked around to see white. Snow everywhere. A blizzard. It was cold. Oh, so cold. He shivered more than when he shivered as the little British boy had walked right through him. He tried to stand up, but a sudden pain ripped through his head, his skull. He grabbed it, gasping in pain. There was a liquid on his furry head.

Bunny nudged his paw through the liquid, then pulled it back in front of his face to see what it was. _Blood._ There was blood on his head. He could feel it easing through his fur. There was a lot of blood too. He began to panic, breathing harder and harder. He tried to stand up, but all he could do was hop on all four.

"W-where am I? What happened?" He asked to no one. It hurt to talk.

Bunnymund tried to look around, but then saw something. Blond. There was a girl in the snow. He tried to get closer, thinking it was Sophie. It was a blond girl, and because his memory was bad at the time, how couldn't he think it was Sophie? Apon getting closer, he gasped.

"Pippa?!" He winced in pain as another shock went through his body. He could tell he was still bleeding, so this was bad.

Bunny realized that Pippa was really cold, and that this could be really bad. He, weakly, grabbed the girl into his arms. He tried his best to summon a tunnel. Luckily, one did and appeared right in front of him. He hopped in, grunting in pain. He got down to where there was a floor below him and he could rest on the wall. He almost collapsed next to the wall. He still held the girl, trying to keep her warm. She was heavy, but he could feel her breathing, which was good. The tunnels noticed he wasn't moving and closed up around him, in closet sort-of space. A small air hole was created.

Bunny was thanking for what the tunnel did. He was tired, oh so tired. And Weak! He also couldn't think straight. If he had the strength to go somewhere, he wouldn't be able to decide where to go. The Pole? The Warren? Pitch's Realm? What about Burgess?

Bunny tilted his head against the dirt wall, quickly going to sleep. He had light snores, as did Pippa, though hers were harder to hear. As this peace sort of went on, Pippa was having a dream…no. A Memory…

"Don't fall into the flames!" A human Jack Flame teased his sister.

"Stop it, Jack!" Pippa said in annoyance.

The two siblings were camping out by themselves in a forest behind their neighborhood. It wasn't the one with the lake, however. Jackson Underland Flame, who now had a brown T-shirt and plan skinny jeans, was chasing his sister around the warm fire, laughing. His blond hair jumping around and his green eyes shining due to the light the fire gave off.

"What? It's not like I'd chase you anywhere close to the fire." Flame laughed, stopping to let his sister catch some breath.

"Yeah, but it's not funny to laugh about such things!" Pippa pouted in her child-like voice.

"Clam down, Pip!" Flame smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Pippa's cheeks turned red.

"PI-" Flame started to tease her more, but a loud cracking sound stopped him.

An old, weak tree between the two started breaking. It caught the two in awe as they watched it. It cracked more, then fell, crashing down in-between the siblings. It's leaf covered top crashed into the fire. Flame was about to jumped across the tree to be with his sister when the fire ran up the tree. Flame caught himself before jumping over. He could have gotten himself horribly burned.

"Pippa…" Jack gasped. He was still in shock.

The fire ran up the end of the tree engulfing it in flames. Then, it turned to other trees around the camp fire that the fallen tree touched. It had to be the fastest spreading Flame had ever seen. Then he started to panic.

"Oh no. P-pippa!" He looked over, across the flames, to see Pippa looking at him with tears in her eyes. She had noticed the fire surround them too. She had noticed they were idiots for not leaving the second the tree fell. With a lot of stuttering, Pippa cried out to her brother.

"Jack, I'm scared!"

Pippa gasped, waking up. She breathing was short, but she managed and it got better. She looked around. Darkness and dirt. She looked up to see an air hole. Cold came from it. She felt fur around her. She saw a bleeding, weak, sleeping bunny. This made her feel safer. She nudged up, into his chest for warmth and to feel the soft fur of his. She yawned, still tired. Maybe if she went to sleep again she wouldn't dream of such memories….


	13. Chapter 11

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 11_

"Without Bunny and Jack, Going straight to Pitch's realm could be fatal." Tooth argued with Sandy and North.

Jamie watched as the three guardians talked about their next move. Sandy argued that they should find Bunny first, but North said they should take the yetis and baby teeth and go on a mission to get Jack back. Tooth was arguing both points, not giving her own opinion as to what they should do.

"The last time Pitch had us this way was when he took Sandy away and Jack was off with his memories. We aren't very strong unless all five of us are together." Tooth said, fluttering around in a rushed state. She looked as if she wanted to break down. She wanted to forget about this and send orders to her baby teeth, but they weren't here. Baby Tooth was back at the Tooth Palace directing orders for Tooth.

"I may not be a guardian, but is there any way I could help?" Jamie walked over, deciding it was about time for him to get involve.

The three looked at him, thinking for about it. North looked from the teen to the moon. It was hard to see, due to it being day, but it was there. He then looked back at Jamie.

"No mortal could have possibly done what you did back there, Jamie." North said. Tooth, Sandy, and Jamie gazed up at him for him to continue.

"You asked the wind to help you in flight. Something none of us would have thought about doing. Also, the wind was able to help you. Wind, itself, had limits. If it was able to carry you through the skies, then there is more to this when we know."

"….A-are you trying to say that….that maybe…" Jamie was shocked, yes, but he was also confused.

"And the sword you were able to pick up. To mortals, it would weigh 100 pounds." North added.

"North, there must be something else that made this possible." Tooth looked from North to Jamie.

"No. Tooth, I think I know what this means." North smiled, shushing the fairy.

"What does it mean, then?" Jamie asked, looking from Sandy's confused face to North.

"It means the Man in the Moon has taken interest in you." North smiled, holding his hand out in the direction of the Moon.

Jamie took a step back, looking at the moon. This was amazing! But…Also, so unexpected. He really didn't know what to think.

"Why would he take interest in me? I'm just 18. A Mortal. If we were in desperate measures, I would have thought that he'd make a new guardian or something."

"Jamie…He can't make you a guardian because you're a mortal. So" Tooth flew to Jamie's side, starting off with her sentence.

"So…He is doing what he can? W-what are you trying to tell me?" Jamie was so confused.

"Maybe he wants to make you a guardian, but because…you haven't died yet….He wants to give you special powers, making you more of a….a Superhero, if that's what you want to call it." She explained.

"And you are our oldest believer and Jack's very first believer! How could he not take interest in you?" North smiled, patting Jamie on the back.

Jamie stepped away from the two, walking and taking a look around. He was still taking in all the information. He almost wanted to laugh at how impossible it sounded.

"Well…What does he want me to do? We're all at crossroads here." Jamie said, stopping and turning to look at the three.

"…" None of the other three had an answer.

"What are we going to do now? We can't just stay here like stones but we also risk something if we go to rescue Jack and not Bunny or Bunny and not Jack." Jamie said, walking back closer to the three.

"You are right." North nodded his head.

"We could always split up, but that also adds to the risk." Jamie said.

"We could split up, true. But who does what?" Tooth asked, looking from Jamie to North to Sandy.

"…We still have Sophie." Jamie thought for a second.

"We could send Sophie with Baby Tooth and Phil to find Bunny. Then Me, North, Tooth, and Sandy could sneak in Pitch's realm to find Jack. Keep a portal-globe with us to use if we get caught and get help from the yetis." Jamie said to no one in particular.

"Do you really trust Sophie with such a task?" Tooth asked, worryingly.

"She isn't a baby anymore. She could also be big help, don't you think?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, yes. You're a smart kid, Jamie." North smiled.

"T-thanks." Jamie's face blushed a tiny bit.

"Tooth, Sandy. I want you two to wake up Sophie from her nap and get Baby Tooth and Phil. Send them out to their mission and then report back to me and Jamie at my office." North commanded and the two other guardians nodded, going to do as they were told without question. North turned to Jamie, who was overly joyed that the guardians trusted him with his plan.

"Jamie, Walk with me."

-Time Skip-

Jamie looked at the sword in his hands that North gave to him. It was gold and on the large handle rested not a blade, but a circle with holes. Onto of the sphere was a short blade, shaped like a thin crescent moon. It was one of the strangest swords he had ever seen. Was it even a sword?

"The man in the moon gave that to me a long time ago. Before Jack was ever a mortal. I could say maybe a hundred years after that, too." North said, watching Jamie stare at the sword in awe

"The Man in the Moon gave this to you? What makes you believe I can care and use it?" Jamie asked.

"This sword was used by me, yes, but before me it was used by not the Man in the Moon, but his father. He used it against Pitch, I used it Against Pitch in the dark ages, and then you can use it against Pitch too."

"The Man in the Moon has a father?" Jamie looked up at North, somewhat shocked.

"He _had_ a father…" North sighed, looking away and out the window on the other side of his workshop.

"Oh…" Jamie mumbled, then looked back down at the sword in his hands. It had been used by MiM's father, Younger North, and now Him, all for the same reason. It was stunningly beautiful and as far as Jamie knew, it looked new even if it was so, so old.

"It will glow when danger in near." North began telling Jamie about the sword again.

"And, let me tell you, that thing has a mind of its own!" North chuckled, remembering his time when he first used it.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"It will only hurt the ones against you and it will never harm what shouldn't be harmed. If you tried to cut me here, then well, that won't work out for you." North smiled, wanting Jamie to challenge him.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Go ahead, kid. Try to cut off my head." North smirked.

"W-WHAT!? I can't do that!?" Jamie freaked out at North's command.

"Even if you could, the sword would deny you just like that! Well, try to cut my arm." North silently laughed as he walked closer, pulling the sleeve up his arm to show the "NICE" tattoo.

Jamie stared at North, and then the tattoo on his arm. He gulped, bringing the sword up into the air, then swinging it down at North's arm. It stopped. Jamie looked at North, and then the sword, as the sword stayed right above North's arm. He pushed on the handle.

"It won't move, even when I try to force it too." Jamie said with a gasp in his voice.

"EXATALLY!" North smiled, rising his arms in the air.

"Now watch this!" North then brought down his arm in a striking way, as if he were an abusive parent beating Jamie. Jamie would have been hit if he didn't have the sword. The sword forced Jamie to hold it up in a defensing position. North's hand hit the side of the blade. He was not hurt, Jamie was not hurt, the Sword did BOTH of its jobs.

"Y-y-y-you t-tried to h-h-hit me." Jamie stuttered, freaked out.

"It was a demonstration. The sword protected you AND I'm not cut! It saved you and made it so me, a friendly face, wasn't hurt!"

"…THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jamie's frown turned to a smile as he jumped up. The sword was truly something, wasn't it!?

"Guys! We're done! Sophie, Phil, and Baby Tooth are out on their mission!" Tooth and Sandy suddenly flew in the room. They stopped when they saw the sword in Jamie's hands.

"N-north…H-he has the sword." Tooth said in amazement. She had not seen the sword since she, Bunny, Sandy, and North had to get rid of Pitch in the dark ages.

"I know. And he shall put it to great use!" North smiled, looking at Tooth and then at Jamie. Tooth's shocked face turned to a smile.

"Of Course he will." She smiled.

"NOW LETS GET GOING! WE HAVE A BOY TO SAVE!" North yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"Don't worry, Jack! We're coming to save you!" Jamie smiled, whispering to himself.

**A/N:**

**Anyone here read "The Guardians"? The sword is from the books Rise of the Guardians is based off of. On the cover of the first one you can find Young North with the sword in his hands!**


	14. Chapter 12

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter Twelve _

Sophie, Phil, and Baby Tooth walked through the snow, far outside North's Realm and yet still in the battle area. The blizzard that had been there died down but that didn't stop Sophie from shivering more than she ever had before. She had a furry coat on and also had Baby Tooth snuggled up with her. Baby Tooth wasn't used to this weather either.

Phil watched over the two, thinking about how they shouldn't be out here. Sure, the cold didn't bother him for he lived here all his life, but this weather could be deadly to the two other girls. There was a reason mortals don't venture here. But, he knew that Sophie was determined to find her favorite Guardian and her best friend, even if the mission given to her was a surprise.

For the first twenty minutes, nobody said anything. Sophie would grunt and moan in discomfort and Baby Tooth would squeak here and there, but really it was dead silent. Phil looked up into the air to see the area of which his master and the others had fought. He looked back down to see Sophie and Baby Tooth had run ahead of him. He could hear Sophie shout and Baby Tooth squeak. Had they found the missing friends? Phil run over to see the two girls had found parts in the snow what were in the shape of two bodies.

"They were here…" Sophie sniffed, touching the snow where it was shaped like a body.

Baby Tooth noticed tracks that stopped not for from the shaped snow. Actually, just a few steps away. She turned to Sophie and Phil, pointing to the tracks. They turned to her, walking closer. Sophie hummed, walking past the steps, at where they ended. Suddenly, the snow below her opened up into a hole and she fell.

"EK!" Sophie screamed. Baby Tooth squeaked, flying in after her. Phil slipped into the hole while running over as well.

The hole, which was a tunnel, didn't go far. She hit something, stopping her fall. She heard two other voices that gasped in discomfort and automatically knew who they were. She was about to get up in a better position when Phil crashed into everyone.

"Gah!" Bunnymund's voice could be heard.

Once Phil got out of the way, Sophie ran over and hugged her best friend and favorite Guardian. Bunnymund and Pippa. She buried herself between the two, almost happier than a child on Christmas.

"Sophie!" Pippa realized who it was and hugged back. Bunnymund watched them, smiling. Then he remembered the blood from his head as a sharp pain went through him. He gasped in pain, holding his paw to the area of his head that hurt.

"Bunny!" Sophie pulled away, looking up at the Pooka. "What's wrong?!" Her voice filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine. My head was just hurt in the fall. It's nothing." Bunny said, putting his paw back down.

"How'd you find us?" Pippa asked, turning to Sophie.

Sophie shrugged. "I donno. Jamie sent us here to find you guys."

"How'd the rest of the battle go?" Bunny asked, worried about his fellow guardians.

"Jamie used the wind and one of Santa's swords to help fight away the nightmares! It was amazing! The nightmares went away, but instead of going to find Jack, we went back to the pole. Latter, Tooth told me, Baby Tooth, and Phil that we had the mission to find you while they went to Pitch's realm to find Jack." Sophie explained.

"That means they should have left for Pitch's realm by now. Heck, they could be there by now!" Bunnymund got up, his head almost hitting the top of the tunnel.

"What do we do then?" Sophie asked, looking around.

"Hey, Um, Baby Tooth. I have a question." Pippa turned to the small fairy. Baby Tooth answered with a squeak, meaning to go on. Sophie, Bunny, and Phil watched with curiosity.

"Could you possibly find My brother's tooth box, as well as Mine, Jack Frost's, and Frost's sister's." Pippa asked.

"Now why would you need all of those teeth, Pippa?" Bunny asked as Baby Tooth looked surprised.

"I need them to prove that we are all related. I mean, I know we are, but…they could also help Brother." Pippa said.

"..." Bunny said nothing and they watched as Baby Tooth thought how she should reply. She knew her momma would say no, for the teeth boxes and the teeth themselves needed to be carefully handled. Plus, the only people who could see the memories were the people who the teeth belonged too, right? But then again, It could help with their problem. Baby squeaked in reply, looking at Bunny and asking him to form a tunnel to the Tooth Palace.

"Alright, miss." Bunny said and tapped his foot on the ground. The tunnel opened up, continuing to the Tooth Palace. Sophie, Pippa, Phil, Bunny, and Baby Tooth all slid down the tunnel, Pippa and Sophie screaming in surprise and delight.

~Skip~

The tunnel opened up at the Tooth Palace, the five jumping out. The five appearing out of nowhere made all the other Baby Teeth stop and watch in curiosity. The tunnel went away and the five stood up, recovering from the ride. Baby Tooth was the first up, flying around, looking for the tooth boxes that Pippa requested. She returned sooner or later with three other baby teeth helping her hold the tooth boxes. She was just so small.

"Thank you!" Pippa said as each baby tooth fairy dropped one of the tooth boxes into her hands.

Pippa sat down, examining them. On the end of each was a face. Her brother's looked just like him, only with blonde hair and green eyes, like he normally had. Frost's looked the same, only with brown hair and brown eyes. His sister Pippa looked just like her, only with brown hair and eyes. And then hers looked like herself. Same blond hair and same green eyes.

"Now that you have them, what are you going to do?" Bunny asked. The Baby Teeth, Sophie, Phil, and Bunny got closer to the girl.

"Baby Tooth, can you please open this one." Pippa asked, holding out Frost's sister's tooth box. "I'll look at mine last."

Baby Tooth stared at the teen with confusion, and then did as told. Oh, her mother was going to kill her. The box opened up, reviling all of Frost's sister's childhood teeth. Pippa reached in, holding one of the front teeth in her hands.

"Pippa, what are you doing!?" Bunny said as the others watched in surprised. Baby Tooth was holding herself back. She trust Pippa, but…Still.

"I don't want to believe that the only person that can see the memories is the person the memories came from. I believe that anyone could view them, if they needed to so dearly. And…I need them. I need them to prove that I am from the Frost family and I need them to help solve this whole problem. I also need them to answer questions for Brother. Like, Why did MiM make him immortal." Pippa exclaimed.

"…Then go ahead."

Baby Tooth and the three others, along with bunny, Sophie, and Phil sat down, watching Pippa try to see the memories of her great, great, so on, grandmother. Pippa held the front tooth in her hand, lightly but making sure she wouldn't drop it. Calmly, she closed her eyes, whispering "I believe, I believe, I believe."

Then the memories flooded into her head….

~Pippa Overland Frost's Memories~

"_Jack!" Pippa Frost cried out, worried for her older brother. He went out to play and had not come back. It was now dinner time and her mother sent her out to find him. The snow was everywhere and it was cold and quiet. _

"_Jack, come on! It's time for dinner!" She called out again, no answer. _

_Pippa walked around more, shivering from the cold. The sky was becoming darker and darker, and she knew very well that this was when the animals came out. She started running around, looking for her brother. The light fall of snow didn't do much but make it harder to see. Some small snowflakes would fly into her nose and she'd sneeze. _

"_JACK!" She stopped, screaming once more. _

_She got a reply, but it was growling. Wild dogs. Pippa knew she was in huge danger. Her father would tell her stories of the dogs running into town, attacking the cattle and sheep. There was even a time when one of the dogs took their neighbor's 3 year old son. Ever since the town has been afraid of those dogs. Pippa shivered more, looking around. _

_Five, large, wild dogs walked out the bushes, all their sights on her. The growled, circling her. She felt the tears already racing down her face nonstop. She heard one of the dogs behind her and turned quickly before it pounced at her. That sudden movement triggered them all, and then jumped at her._

"_EK!" Pippa screamed, jumping out of the way and running back towards home. The five dogs all got up and chased after her. _

_Pippa cried harder than she had ever done before. Tears forming and falling at no end. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, but she almost slipped once or twice. She did get far, but a tree root tripped her and she hit the ground, the not so soft snow hitting her face hard. She heard the dogs getting closer and turned so that her back was at the snow. She was about to get up when one of the dogs jumped at her._

_Time seemed to slow as she watched the dog jump into the air and begin to fall right above her. She was sure she was going to die. That the only peaceful dinner tonight was for the dogs. _

"_GRAH!" A gray blur jumped out the bushes and pushed the dog away, into the bushes on the other side of her. She flinched as the dog and whatever pushed it away could be heard, fighting in the bushes. _

_Once it stopped, Pippa got up and peeked past the bushes. She saw marks in the snow, but no blood or fur. Bunny Tracks were seen. But it couldn't have been a bunny that saved her. It was impossible. She heard more growling and turned to see the other four dogs closing in on her. One in particular had his red-shot eyes locked on her. His teeth were sharp and stained with last night's meal, whatever it happened to be. _

"_N-no, doggy. P-please." She said, but due to her crying her voice was almost unhearable to even herself. _

_The dog was just about to attack her, tearing her to bits, but she swore she saw a gold, sparkle zoom by, pushing the dog into the snow and then disappearing. The dog did not get up. It wasn't dead, but instead it was sleeping. It's terrorizing face was gone, replaced with a peaceful emotion. She saw small gold glittering dusts on his fur and wondered where they came from. She looked up to the other three dogs, who seems scared, but didn't want to give up their dinner. _

_Two of the last three decided to gang up on Pippa, taking her from both sides. Their claws showed as they got closer to the even more scared girl. But just as the luck got better, a flash of green, pink, purple, and blue attacked one of the dogs. It must have been an angry, big humming bird, for it flew up, then back down at the dog, pecking at it till it ran away. _

_While Pippa watched the hummingbird, or whatever it happened to be, attack one of the dogs, a glass ball fell from the sky, hitting the snow in front of the other dog ganging up on Pippa. The dog sniffed the ball, but then a portal opened up under it and it fell in, disappearing. By the time Pippa looked over, expecting the other dog, it was gone, as well as the ball and portal. _

"_Huh?" She was scared, but also so very confused. She faced the last dog, who was watching in fright. _

_She slowly walked away from the tree that she was almost cornered by, watching the last dog's movement. She tripped yet again, but on a small branch of a tree. She moaned in discomfort, and then noticed the dog twitched when she moved. Then she realized that It was scared of her. _

"_HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" A voice yelled. Jack had ran over, blocking the dog from Pippa, but it wasn't likely that it was going to hurt her anyway. The dog, who took this as a sign to leave and never come back, ran away, barking in fear. Jack turned and kneeled down to his sister, who had calmed down, but was on the verge of tears again. _

"_Are you okay!? Did the dog hurt you!? Oh please tell me you are alright!" Jack said, pulling Pippa into his arms. She had no idea what to say until she started crying. Jack pulled out the hug and looked at her In the eyes._

"_We need to get you home. Momma needs to hear about this."_

"_NO!" Pippa screamed out. Jack stopped, surprised. _

"_D-don't tell momma." Pippa cried, looking up at her brother. _

"_Why shouldn't I?" Jack asked._

"_Because the dogs are gone. They aren't a threat anymore." Pippa brushed a tear away, trying to be as serious as possible. _

"_But if I hadn't come then that one dog would have hurt you! Or even worse!" _

"_No. There were five dogs in all. I don't know what happened, but one by one they disappeared. The last one got so scared and when you yelled at him it was sure to never ever come back." Pippa exclaimed._

"…_." Jack said nothing, he just stared at his sister._

"_You do believe me, right?" Pippa asked, looking back up at her brother._

"…_Of course I do. Now! Let's go get dinner! Then after that and a good night's rest, I'll take you skating!" Jack smiled, standing back up and helping Pippa up too. _

"_B-but remember! Don't tell momma! Or she won't tell us outside for the rest of our lives!" Pippa said._

"_Haha, Don't worry, sis!" Jack laughed and then the two walked through the snow, headed home. _

_~End~_

Pippa gasped, the memory ending. She saw Bunny, Sophie, Phil, and the Baby Teeth watching. She looked around, taking in what she saw in the memory.

"B-bunny. You and the others saved Pippa from the dogs, didn't you?" Pippa turned to bunny. Bunny was confused.

"300 years ago there was a girl looking for her brother in the woods. Then, five dogs appeared and were about to kill her when You attacked on, Sandy put on to sleep, Tooth annoyed one until I left, and North used the snow globe to teleport the other someplace out! Jack scared the last one away!" Pippa exclaimed in excitement.

"I…don't remember. But then again, 300 years is a long time." Bunny said.

Pippa put the tooth back and then gazed apon all the teeth in Pippa Frost's tooth box. She turned to the others.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Really, Just a few seconds." Bunny said.

Baby tooth began squeaking about how no matter how long the memory is, in real life it only takes your mind and body to process it in a few seconds. The memory could feel like days, or even years long, but the truth is it all starts and ends in less than a minute.

"I have to watch the rest of these! I-I need to!" Pippa turned with a smile, gazing apon the four boxes.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of teeth." Sophie asked, worried for her friend.

"While I do so, Phil, Baby Tooth. You two can go back to work. No, Actually, Phill, you can. Baby Tooth!" Pippa turned to the fairy. "I need you to find Tooth and tell her that we are alright and are coming as soon as I can." She said.

"And Don't worry, you don't have to tell her about the teeth."

Baby Tooth saluted and she and Phil went off as told. Bunny, Sophie, and Pippa crowded around the teeth. Pippa looked at the other two.

"You guys don't mind helping, do you?" She asked.

"You want us to watch the memories too?" Bunny asked.

"I need you guys to watch the memories and tell me anything important." Pippa said.

"Oh no, mate. I can't watch these memories. Well, It's not that I can't, but I really don't want to." Bunny refused to even touch the tooth boxes.

"Oh. Well, Sophie, will you help me?" Pippa turned to her friend. Sophie nodded her head, smiling.

"Okay. I'll watch Pip Frost's Memories and my brother's. You watch Jack's and Mine. Alright?" Pippa said, handing Sophie two teeth boxes.

"You want me to watch your memories?" Sophie asked.

"Look, there are four boxes and two of us. And I need to watch my brother's memories and I've already found things in Pip Frost's memories. I trust you with not only mine but with Jack Frost's Memories." Pippa said.

"But what if Jack get's mad that I saw them? If anyone else saw them, he would only approve of Jamie, right?" Sophie gulped. "And Tooth! She'd kill all of us just for messing with them like toys."

"Fine. I'll watch them all. You and Bunny can go on to Pitch's realm without me." Pippa said.

"NO NO! I wanna help!" Sophie screamed. The tone Pippa used made her feel like Pippa didn't like her anymore.

"Here, then. You don't have to watch them all, but the most important memories tend to be in the bigger teeth, I think."

"Okay!" Sophie took Jack and Pippa Flame's Memories, sitting down and stareing at them.

"Are you two sure?" Bunny asked.

"Sophie, are you ready?" Pippa nodded to Bunny's question and then turned to Sophie.

"Ready!"

"Heh, Of course you are…"


	15. Chapter 13

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter Thirteen_

Flame opened his eyes slowly. He felt pain all around. He also felt the cold, stone ground below him. His hand felt cold. Something he had not felt in forever. His head hurt, his…well everything hurt to him. He winced in pain as he tried to look around. It was dark, oh so dark.

Flame's hand felt something on the ground next to him and he looked to see nightmare sand. He gasped, which ended up sending another shock a pain through him. He put his hand to the side of this face to feel the sand seeping out of his ears. _Retreating._ Remembering what had happened and how harsh he treated everyone, he was sure Pitch had possessed him.

Flame slowly stood up, looking around more. He was in a cell. _A Cell! _Pitch wasn't in need of him anymore, was he? The ground was dusty and dark, and the bars were wide and shiny. He could almost see himself. Flame walked over and stared into the bars, looking for him. All he saw was someone with blond hair and green eyes staring back. He gasped. It WAS him.

"H-how!?" He gasped, falling back onto the floor in shock. A wave of pain shot through him again and his shivered in pain, pushing himself back against the dark walls of the cell.

"I'm…I'm human?" He asked himself. "But…I can't be."

He slowly stood up again, walking over to the bars, but looking past him. He saw many, many other cells. The one in front of him had someone else in it. The person's back was facing him but he could see a blue shirt and brown pants. He'd think it was Frost, but the person had brown hair.

"H-hello?" He called, hoping the other person could hear him.

"No reply, huh?" He noted.

Flame knew he had to do something. Maybe he still had a bit of power within him. He was still Jack Flame, right? He grabbed two of the bars and focused on forcing power into them. There was a spark of energy, but nothing happened.

"Come on, Come on." He said, letting go then grabbing the bars again. He growled, trying so hard to create the power he once held powerfully.

A stream of dimly glowing red light traveled down his arms and to his hands. It looked like lighting and it generated a little bit of heat. It twisted around his fingers then attacking the bars, making a light buzz sound. Flame smirked, watching the heat he created melt the bars slowly. A drop of liquid metal touched his hand and he pulled again, screaming in pain. It burnt his hand, He blew on the metal to get it to stop hurting him, but all it did was dry on his skin.

"Gahh…" He whimpered. So he wasn't completely human, but he could feel pain like one.

He looked up to see the metal bars continuing to melt. The metal liquid formed a puddle on the floor. He stood up, holding his burnt hand like a child normally would, and walked towards the Metal. It was now almost completely gone and he could jump over what was left. Flame, still weak, stepped back, getting ready to jump across. He ran, but couldn't lift his legs into the air in time. He stepped in a burning hot liquefied metal and slipped, landing on the other side of the bars and out of the cell.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, tears in his eyes. He , just like Jack Frost, doesn't wear shoes. The metal on his foot burned unlike anything he had ever felt-well, except for the lava that had killed him in the first place-. He was glade that, with his powers, he couldn't feel such things.

"Hahahah. Silly little thing. Do you think you'll survive as a mortal?" Pitch's laugh echoed through the room.

"S-shut up." He tried to hiss between the whimpers and cries of pain.

"With your power, this is what pain you put across people. Like, for example, your sister. Your cousins and you-"

"I don't have cousins. My mother never had any siblings." Flame stopped Pitch. He forgot about the pain in his foot and weakly stood up.

"Oh…well, I'm going to let you think that." Pitch's voice said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Why would you know my family better than me."

"Wasn't there something you were trying to do? No? Oh well. I have visitors. Have a nice stay," Pitch's voice began to quickly fade. He ended with a chuckle. "Fire Freak."

Flame's eyes widen with surprise. _Fire Freak. _It made him growl. He hated the name the people before had called him. But then he remembered what he was trying to do. He was trying to get out in order to get to the other person. He turned to walk towards the other cell only to limp because of the metal drying on his foot. He stopped once he got to the bars.

"There must be some keys around here." He said to himself , not wanting to melt the bars again.

Flame walked around the room full of cells, looking for keys. He also took this time to look around, taking in what could be noticed. It was a rather dark place. Dust and shadows seeping out and around corners. He knew that the nightmares had to be watching, but Pitch seemed to want him to go on. It could be a trap, it might not be. He just wanted to take the chance if it meant getting out.

Something shiny and silver sparkled in the corner of Flame's sight. Flame ran over to find a key resting on the rocky walls. He picked it up and looked at it. In all this darkness it shined as if the sun was trapped in it. It was something that made him smile.

Running back over to the cell with the unknown person in it, Flame put the key into the door, which was made of bars somewhat slimmer than the rest, and opened it. He ran in, not bothering to take the key or anything. He didn't notice one nightmare walk out the shadows, close the door and take the key away.

"J-jack?" He walked over and sat down next to the person. Turning the person over so that he faced whoever it was, he found that it had to be Jack Frost.

"F-frost?" He gasped.

Jack Frost was unconscious, dried blood on his cheeks and ears. His skin was not as pail as it normally was and his hair was brown. Not one white strand. His jacket and pants where the same, however the frost the covered it's edges was hard to notice, unlike it normally was.

"We're both turning mortal, aren't we?" Flame said, knowing Frost wouldn't hear him.

Flame Sighed, then stood up. "I need to get you out of here." He said.

Flame picked up Frost, having a hard time. He got Frost onto his back so it looked like he was giving Frost a piggy-back ride. Other than bridal style, it was the only other way he could carry a person. Frankly, it was the only way he felt comfercatble carrying a person. He turned around to walk about the cell to see the door closed.

"Oh no." He said, walking over.

Flame thought about melting the lock off, but that would take both hands and he was using them both to hold Frost. He decided to put Frost down and melt the lock off, so he did. Frost laid back on the bars of the door while Flame, once again, forced all of what power he had left into melting metal. This time, however, he was careful not to get the liquid on his skin.

Sooner or later, when Flame was just about to collapse himself, he heard a crack from the lock. He pushed the cell door open and smiled in success. Picking up Frost's unconscious body again, he walked out the cell and made his way towards the door that lead out of this room.

He was easily able to push that door and was now walking through halls that he had never seen before. It was relatively quiet other than the sound of the dried metal on his feet hitting the floor with every step. It wasn't loud but it made enough noise to annoy Flame. He looked around as he walked through the dark halls. There was drawings on the walls that told him stories from a long time ago.

One of them happened to be about a man and his daughter. The man was the hero of the universe, but something happened and the evil shadows that had been captured and guarded by him were now entering his body and controlling him. The man looked a lot like pitch.

Then it told a story of a group of people. Their names were scratched into the wall. Katherine, Nightlight, Nicholas St. North, Ombric, A. Easter Bunnymund, Toothian. The story came to the point where the man who must have been Pitch, and the little girl Katherine, were taken into the sky by Mother Nature. The rest of the pictures and carving were gone, smudged up with mud and dust, or scratched out by the nightmares.

Flame would have tried to get a better look at things, but the sound of fighting got his attention. He would have ran to see what was happening, but Frost's weight made it hard. He walked out the hallways into the room with the cages. The last place he remembered being. Nightmares were running around, fighting people. Apon a better look, he saw North, Tooth, Sandy, and Jamie fighting. He gasped, happy that someone had come and that he wasn't truthfully alone.

Flame tried to cry out for their attention, but he had lost so much strength that he couldn't. He felt his grasp on Frost slipping. A nightmare that had been in front of him moved, and without time to move, Flame saw one of Sandy's dream dust balls flying towards him.

"WATCH OUT!"

The dream dust ball hit Flame in the face, Flame falling to the ground , now in deep sleep. Frost had also hit the floor, still not awake.

**A/N:**

**The reason why the rest of the carvings on the wall are marked out, but there, is because another book in "The Guardians" is coming out September 3****rd****. It should have Sandy and Jack in it! I can't wait! **

**Coming up on the climax, but still a few chapters away! **


	16. Chapter 14

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter fourteen. _

_~A memory from the teeth of both Jack and Pippa Frost, Witnessed by Pippa Flame and Sophie Bennett~_

"_Momma! Can we go out skating now!" Pippa asked, jumping around, pulling at the sleeves of her mother. _

"_Hehe, Calm down, Pippa." Mrs. Frost laughed, rubbing her daughter's brown hair. _

"_Can we?" Pippa asked again. _

"_Pip, You're funny. You act like you've never been outside before. You just came in for dinner." Mrs. Frost said._

"_I know! But I wanna go skating with Jack!" Pippa smiled. _

"_Okay, Okay. I'm not stopping you!" said, picking up the plates that had dinner food on them and placing them in a bucket full of water, where she would fully clean them later. _

"_Alright!" Jack said with a grin on his face. He stood at the table the whole time. _

"_But you both must be back before the moon is at high, got it?" asked, serious about her children's health. _

_"Got it!" Jack saluted, putting on his cloak. "Nothing will go wrong, Mom!" _

"_Haha, Don't worry. I trust you two!" Mrs. Frost smiled and watched her two children rush out the door, headed towards the lake just outside the house. She chuckled. She just adored how they loved eachother so much. _

_Outside, Pippa was just about pulling Jack towards the lake herself. He kept turning to look at the house. Why did he have to be so slow! He was wasting their time and they were lucky the sky was still light. She pulled him onto the ice, finally not having to pull him around. Jack held Pippa's hand and they both skated, going in circles and making patterns on the ice. _

_Pippa laughed and squealed while she danced on the ice. She had learned a few tricks over the years from her brother and she had gotten good enough to compete with other kids Jack's age. Jack felt proud of his sister as he watched her. He was about to join her when he felt something soft on his nose. Hit made him sneeze. He then heard Pippa laughing._

"_Watch out or Jackson Overland will be nipping at your nose!" She giggeled._

"_Oh, now where'd you hear that!?" Jack laughed, wondering how in the world she got that._

"_Papa made it up when we were watching you play with the other kids. You chucked a snowball at a girl and it hit her nose. He said that when you went to help her up, from his perspective, it looked like you were kissing her nose." Pippa giggled more as her brother's face turned red. "He then tickled me and said that I should watch out or Jackson Overland Frost was going to nip my nose!" _

"_Did he now?" Jack Smirked. He skated around his sister while she wasn't looking and grabbed her, making her jump in fright._

"_Jack!" She cried out._

"_Didn't you listen to him!? Watch out or Jack Frost will nip your nose!" Jack laughed. _

_Pippa turned to face her brother. "But you didn't nip my nose." She frowned._

_Jack grabbed his sister and planted a small kiss on the point of her nose. She giggled as he pulled away. Jack too started to laugh._

_"Well now he did!" _

_Pippa giggled and then continued to skate around. Jack was about to but then he felt a pain in his skate. He gasped and grabbed at his skate. Pippa stopped and watched him._

"_What's wrong?" She asked. _

"_It's nothing. Probably an acorn in my shoe." Jack smiled, sitting down on the cold ice to take his skates off. Pippa didn't move and stood there, watching him. _

_Jack pulled off his skate and shook it, an acorn falling out and hitting the ice below. He smiled, looking at Pippa with a face that said "See? I told you.". He was about to put the skate back on when a horrible sound filled the ears of his and his sister's._

_CRACK~!_

_Jack's head spun around to see Pippa facing him with a face of horror. Below her, the ice was breaking. He wanted to shoot up and grab her, but that was just about the worst way to deal with this situation. He set down his skate and began to take the other one off. _

"_J-Jack!" Pippa almost screamed._

"_Shhh." Jack shushed his sister, trying to calm her down._

"_Jack, I'm scared!" Pippa's voice was just as a whisper. A sharp Whisper. _

"_I know, I know. J-just hold on." Jack began to stand up, taking the Shepard's staff , that he carried with him everywhere, into his arms. _

_Pippa's breathing got worse as she watched her brother. "Jack." She said again._

"_Y-you know what? We're going to play a game. Like we always do!" Jack said, getting an idea._

"_You always play games, Jack!" Pippa said, thinking he wasn't taking this as serious as he should. _

"_I know, I know! But this time, this time…It'll be hop scotch. Just trust me." Jack said, knowing his sister doubted him. "It'll be as easy as one, two three. All you have to do is copy me when your turn comes, got it?" _

"_Uh-huh." Pippa slowly nodded her head. _

"_One," Jack hopped once. _

"_Two," Jack hopped again._

"_Three!" Jack hopped one last time, closer to Pippa then before. _

"_Now it's your turn." Jack continued, holding out his staff as if he were about to do something with it. _

"_One." Jack said and Pippa took one step forward, the ice cracking. She gasped, looking up at her brother._

"_You're doing fine. Just keep going." Jack said. "Two."_

_Pippa stepped again, the ice cracking more. "Three!" Jack yelled and Pippa took another step, but to her surprise, Jack jumped forward, taking the hook of his staff and grabbing Pippa. He throw her onto the safer ice and she slid. Jack fell onto the ice and got right back up._

"_Jack! You did it!" Pippa laughed, getting up too. Jack began to walk forward, but then the ice under him collapsed. He gasped, falling into the ice cold water below. Pippa gasped with horror._

"_Jack! Jack!" She screeched. Her voice loud enough for the runaway dogs to hear her and they were on the other side of the forest. _

_Jack would fight the water, but the temperature numbed his body in seconds and began to shut it down, his death only a minute or two away. He was in complete pain and the only thing he could see was the moon and the darkening sky above. He was too shocked and scared to think anything. The sound of the water and the breathing from inside his body slowly went away, taking his sight as well. _

"_JACK, NO! PLEASE, OH PLEASE NO!" Pippa screamed, running towards the water that had taken her brother. She didn't realize what she was doing until the ice broke beneath her too. She felt the cold water taking her in too, but a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up before the lake could win the fight._

"_Oh, My Child!" Pippa looked through her tears to see her mother holding her like a baby in her arms. Mrs. Frost heard the screams of her children and ran outside, only able to save one from the lake's deadly grasp. _

_Mrs. Frost's tears were already hitting the earth below, just as Pippa's were. Mrs. Frost ran from the lake with Pippa in her arms, crying out for help. It wasn't very long until she reached the small town a short walk away. Her screams ruined the sweet peace of the people and lights flickered on and people ran out. One man, who was a great friend of the Frost family, ran out, stopping Mrs. Frost in her tracks._

"_Mrs. Frost, what's gotten into you?!" He asked, worried just like everyone else was. A small crowd had formed just like that. _

"_It's Jackson! He fell into the ice!" Mrs. Frost cried. Gasps from the people could he heard, along with their whispers, which Pippa heard perfectly._

"_She means the trickster boy? The one who pranked , the teacher, last week?"_

"_Why, I say if it wasn't for the kind heart that he did have, he deserved it."_

"_Are you serious?! He's only a child! Oh, God why!?"_

"_Mama, say it isn't so!"_

"_He saved me, Mamma." Pippa looked up at her mother. Her voice stopped everyone else's for they all wanted to hear what she had to say. _

"_I was the one who stupidly walked onto the thin ice. He risked his life to save mine." She said._

"_Did…Did he really?" Mrs. Frost gasped._

"_He only wanted what was best for me. And that was to live." Pippa said in a soft voice._

"_Mrs. Frost, please take us to the lake." The man said._

_Mrs. Frost, Pippa, The Man, and a few other towns people walked to the lake, only to see the same cracked ice and the same hole in the middle where Jack had fallen. They looked out, not daring to step on the ice. _

"_He's gone." The man sighed. _

"_Oh, why did destiny have to take my boys, both in the same month?" Mrs. Frost cried silently. _

_Oh yeah, Mr. Frost had died not long ago due to an illness. It affected the town greatly, for he was a hard worker and also had a great sense of humor. Other than Pippa, Jack looked up to his father more than anyone else. It was sad, but that is another story. _

"_We'll break the rest of the ice off tomorrow morning and search for his body. We'll plan a proper funeral too." The man said, looking at Mrs. Frost._

"_Y-yes sir." She breathed. _

"_Now you and Pippa go inside. It'll be hard, but you all need to rest. We all do." The man sighed and turned around, walking with everyone else back to their homes. _

_That night Pippa didn't sleep. She stayed up with her mother, not leaving eyesight of each other. Little did they know, tomorrow they would learn that the body was gone. No trace of it and no bones or pieces of clothing to be found. _

_That would quickly become a story told to anyone who lived or passed by the area. Some who did not know anything of this would think that Jack was a ghost, haunting the town. Some would say that he is still down there and just buried in the dirt. But whatever did happen, the truth was never found. The Frost family, meaning Mrs. Frost and Pippa, would die without answers. And it happened to be something they feared. _

_~END MEMORY~_

Pippa Flame and Sophie Bennett gasped as the memory ended and their senses returned. They stared at each other, nothing said. Then, Sophie exploded into tears. Her cries were as bad as a 7 year old being told their whole family was gone for good. She grabbed onto Pippa and let it all out. Pippa too was crying, but silently. She knew her brother's death was bad, and she knew that they a grown up very close, but Jack and Pippa Frost were the closest siblings ever and Jack's death was so heart-breaking.

"I…I wish I had known this before. Now I know why Jack all of a sudden wanted to save Brother when he learned they were related." Pippa said. "He cares about his family. No matter how far apart, blood related or not."

"Family is family." She whispered.

"D-Do you think he considers us as family?" Sophie looked up at Pippa, asking about herself and Jamie.

"I'm sure he does. How could he not?" Pippa said, petting Sophie's messy hair.

"Hey, Ankle-biters. I think we need to leave now. It's about time we leave for Pitch's realm." Bunnymund hopped over, Baby Tooth with him. They both stopped when they say the tears in the girl's eyes. "What happened?"

"Jack's death happened." Pippa said.

"J-jack Frost?" Bunny asked.

"…" Pippa stood up, pulling Sophie up as well. Sophie looked at Bunny and nodded her head.

"I shouldn't ask." Bunny said.

"I suggest you not." Pippa said.

"Anyway, Let's go." Bunny shook his head.

Pippa stayed still as Sophie walked towards Bunny. She thought about the memory she just watched and then, out of nowhere, the song she sung with Sophie popped into her head.

_~Warmth will fight them both and save such cute little hearts.~_

"Pippa, Come on." Sophie turned to her friend.

"Hey, Bunny? Have you heard from the others yet?" Pippa looked up at the Pooka with a question.

"One of the Baby Teeth that hang around Tooth where ever she goes came for help. She said that they were in trouble." Bunny said.

"Well, actually, we need to visit somewhere else first. For more help." Pippa tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked, confused.

"Bunny…I think….We need to time travel." Pippa spoke out, feeling awkward.

"What!? I'm not the bloody doctor! How do you think we do that?" Bunny said, not expecting Pippa's request.

"Legend says that you have the power to time travel. Is it true?" Pippa asked.

"…..Well…Actually….It is." Bunny said. He had not time traveled in a long LONG time, but it was of his capability.

"Then can we please do so? If North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack and Jamie are having trouble fighting, what are we going to do about it? In all truth, I personally think we won't be much help. But…With someone in mind to help us, I think it's possible." Pippa said.

"Who do you have I mind?" Sophie asked and Baby Tooth squeaked with her.

"We need to go back 327 years." Pippa said.

"But that's when-" Bunny gasped.

"We need the help of Jackson and Pippa Overland Frost." Pippa, her voice and face filled with seriousness.

"You're crazy." Sophie gasped.

"I might as well be."

**A/N:**

**So, to back this up and to prove I'm not making up stuff…**

**In the books, E. Aster Bunnymund CAN Time travel. Normally, it is with his relic Staff, but Bunny does not have a staff. He had his tunnels. It also said in a wiki (or something) that he could. So, My very first thought was that Bunny was the "The Doctor Who" of Rise of the Guardians. **

**I decided to put that into go use in this story. **

**Review, favorite, Follow, stand there and fangirl? Whatever, it's fine with me! **


	17. Chapter 15

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter Fifteen _

Jamie, Tooth, North, and Sandy were surrounded by Nightmares. It had been awhile since one of the Baby Teeth sneaked away to get help, but she had not come back and Tooth feared the worse.

"Funny how the Rabbit has not come yet." Pitch smiled. He heard that Bunny was gone, and believed that Bunny WAS truly gone.

"He will! He wouldn't abandon us! He is one of the most loyal spirits ever!" Jamie growled, then added "Plus he wouldn't do anything risking our lives. Mine, Sophie's, Jack's, Tooth's. Everyone's!"

"Oh, really? You know, I heard an interesting line from a mortal movie not long ago while lurking in the shadows of a dark building." Pitch said, sighing. No one said anything so Pitch continued.

"It was 'The only thing stronger than fear is hope.'." Pitch remembered, quoting it.

_The Hunger Games!, _Jamie thought. The Sword in his hand had held on tight, but its power had faded over the years. It surprised all. It also didn't jump out at the Nightmares, which was strange but also worried North and Jamie. Pitch then chuckled, looking over at the two boys passed out on the floor. Frost and Flame.

"You know, It's funny how when you do something so small that it turns a immortal into…well, a Mortal." He smiled.

"What did you do to Jack?!" Tooth hissed.

"I didn't do a thing. Jack and Flame were fighting. They just so happened to break their precious weapons in the processes. Funny thing is, I've broken Jack's staff once and this did not happen to him."

"Their staffs were broken!?" North gasped.

"If you mean these" Pitch began, reaching behind his back and pulling out the pieces of the two broken weapons. "Then yes."

Tooth, Jamie, and North Gasped. Sandy made an "!" over his head with the sand. They were beginning to think that this was the end and Pitch would get whatever he wanted. Bunny was gone, Jack Frost and Jack Flame had lost their power, and they were surrounded even with the powerful sword Jamie had in hand.

Then there was the sound of coughing and hacking. Everyone looked over to see Jack Frost slowly getting up. He had awoken from the injuries from the battle. He looked in pain, which nearly broke Tooth's heart, if it wasn't broken already. Jack looked around where he was, confused at first. He then saw Flame's sleeping body. There were even worse burns on his feet then before and his hair was blonde and his skin was not as pale as before. He gasped, jumping back. He then felt the cold, dusty ground. It pained him. The cold pained him.

He gasped again. His fingers going through his hair in frustration. Then he looked around more for his staff. It was gone. His ability to not be hurt by cold was gone too. He heard the chuckle of Pitch and stood up, looking at the shadow man.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO J-JACK FLAME!" Jack screamed out in anger. His voice was in pain, but Jack ignored it.

"When you broke your staff, Jack, it turned you mortal. You and Flame are mortals now." Tooth said with sorrow in her voice. Jack gasped, looking at Flame sleeping on the floor.

"B-broke my staff? W-where is my staff!?" Jack growled, then glaring at Pitch.

"If you want it, here." Pitch said with no emotion, throwing the broken staff pieces of both the flame and frost staff to the floor.

Jack ran to the pieces of broken staff, grabbing them and trying to put them back together. Nothing happened. He was so panicked about this he even tried to put parts of the Flame Staff and the Frost Staff together. He dropped what he had in his hands and ran his hands through his hair again.

"I-I'm a mortal. I'm not Jack Frost anymore…." He said, fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Jack, please don't say that." Jamie spoke out. Jack didn't acknowledge it.

"Why don't you have a look at yourself, Frost!" Pitch smiled as he snapped his fingers, a mirror appearing in front of Jack.

Jack stared into the mirror with horror. His skin was a little darker, not by much but yet so noticeable. His eyes were brown and his hair was brown as well. His clothes were still there, however the frost at the edges had melted and his pants actually looked worn out. He could see the old blood on his cheeks and the scars from his previous battle. He felt like he was having a nightmare, only he really wished it was one. Pitch snapped his fingers again and the mirror went away. Now everyone could see the look on Jack's face. Pitch nearly laughed.

"Oh Jack, you're hilarious!" Pitch smiled.

Jack finally shook his head, looking over at Flame. He ran over to the sleeping boy and shook him. He wanted Flame to wake up. Flame mumbled, twisting and turning. With one last shove, Flame jumped up with a gasp. The instant he awoke, he remembered everything that happened before hand. He stood up, Jack standing up fully with him. Flame didn't take any time to look at Jack. He whipped around to Pitch, growling in frustration and balling up his fists.

"PITCH!" Flame screamed, racing towards Pitch. Pitch smirked. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Why, Hello little one." Pitch said.

"You've used me and lied to me. You throw me away and not even care for what you've lost." Flame began.

"Oh, Are you saying you wanted to aid me in my battle?" Pitch asked innocently.

"Me wanting to hurt people I've looked apon all my childhood? Me wanting to aid the man that made me have nightmares of being the Fire-Freak all my life and being the one nobody even though once about!? I'd rather die and go to hell!" Flame screamed.

"Of Course you'd want to go to hell. Isn't that where all the fire and lava is?" Pitch chuckled, turning Flame's words around.

Flame didn't have a comeback. He clenched his fists tighter, digging his nails into this skin, making them bleed. He didn't stop his glare at Pitch. He was burning up inside and had no strength to burst.

"You think you can do something about your anger? Not on me. I'll only continue to force hate and fear into you. You will always be the fire-freak, Jack!" Pitch said, getting closer to the once fire spirit.

"I told you to call me Flame!" Flame hissed. He looked as if he were about to murder somebody violently.

"Why should I? Do you not like the name your mother gave you?" Pitch asked.

"She didn't give me that name. MiM did." Flame growled.

"Oh, really? Why would you take word from a man in the moon? Someone you aren't even sure is real?"

"I know he is real! He has spoken to me!"

"He has spoken to everyone. Even your family." Pitch backed away, looking from Jack to Flame.

"The only other person in my family who knows of MiM is Pippa! And don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Oh, well didn't they tell you? You are related to more people in this room then you think." Pitch smirked.

"Telling me that I have cousins and then saying I'm related to someone here? What do you know? Are you the head of the Flame family now!?" Flame growled, releasing his tensions but not his anger.

"Actually, Flame." Jamie began.

"Pitch is right." Jack said, putting his hand on Flame's shoulder. Flame brushed it off, turning to Frost with a look of confusion and almost distrust.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, his voice almost a gasp.

"Flame…." Jack sighed.

"I…I'm not related to anyone here! A-and even if I was, how would you people know!?" Flame tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead.

"See, Flame? There are many things you do not know." Pitch said, enjoying the confusion of Flame.

Flame began to back away from Jack and Pitch, towards an area no one stood. He turned to run, but a nightmare jumped in front of him. Flame screamed bloody murder, falling back onto the ground and hitting his head. His breathing became bad due to the scare. His head hurt and the pain made everything worse.

"See, they knew something you didn't and they won't tell you." Pitch smiled, walking over to Flame.

"That's not true!" Jamie and Jack yelled together.

"See, they lie again." Pitch said, looking at Flame with pity. "Just like always."

"Don't listen to him, Flame!" Tooth cried out.

"He doesn't have to." Pitch's voice turned dark again.

With Flame in pain now, he let another dose of Nightmare sand enter his mind before anyone could stop him. Flame stopped moaning in pain and sorrow and got up, almost without fail, if it weren't for the pain he was already in. He coughed again, then faced the guardians and Jamie, standing next to a smiling Pitch.

"Flame, don't listen to him!" Jack shouted, holding himself back because he knew he could risk his own life if he moved. The nightmares were on high guard and if the others moved, they would be attacked until Pitch said otherwise. Which, by now, would be never.

"Flame. Jack and the others never cared about you. They never will. I mean, the old rabbit left and where is your sister now? She seemed to care before but….I guess it was all for nothing. You must not have seemed that important to her." Pitch sighed, putting on a very believable act. At least, believable to Flame.

"You can get revenge now. Now is the chance to make everyone pay. For the lies, the suffering. For the pain that not only did they cause you, but me as well." Pitch ended with this, knowing it was the icing on the cake for driving Flame's anger and motive to hurt. To kill.

Flame, half powered by the nightmare dust/ sand in his head, could also wield some of the powers of Pitch. One happened to be the Nightmare sand arrow. The one that killed Sandy before. But he didn't show any signs of using it. He tighten his fists and sprinted towards Frost in anger. He brought his fist up, punching a shocked Jack in the side of the face. Jack cried out, falling to the floor with a thud.

"JACK!" Jamie couldn't take it. He started running towards Flame, the sword trying to pull him back. Jamie, however, didn't let it get in his way. He was scared for Jack, even Flame, but he couldn't let Flame hurt Jack anymore then he already has.

Jamie, swung the sword, but the sword, having the mind of its own controlling, only pushed Flame away from Jack, not harming him. The older teen, almost adult, stood in the way of Jack and Flame. Jack looked up at Jamie, proud, but scared for him as well.

"Jamie, you don't have to do this." Jack said with begging eyes.

"You've said it yourself, Jack. I'm kind of like your guardian. But it seems I'll have to do more then believe this time. I'll be your guardian as long as possible. And right now, you really are a kid. So, You need it." Jamie looked at Jack with half a smile.

"Oh, let's just get this over with!" Pitch grumbled and pulled out a nightmare arrow. Flame chuckled and stepped to the side.

Pitch aimed at both Jack and Jamie. Tooth tried to fly over, but it seemed as Nightmares poured in around them like water. Jack jumped up, pushing Jamie out of the way.

"No! I will never let you hurt my first believer!" Jack yelled.

Jamie pushed back. "Jack! Stop it! You'll die!"

Pitch chuckled silently and let the arrow go. The two boys stopped fighting and watched as the arrow neared in horror. It passed Flame, just about to hit the two.

"NO!" Tooth and North cried out, watching the horror unfold even more.

However, the Arrow did not reach the two boys. A Shepard's Staff flew from what seemed nowhere and hit the arrow, breaking apart the sand. The staff crashed to the floor, along with the sand, making echoes of wood and sand hitting the floor fill the room. Everyone gasped, looking at where the staff came from. There stood a boy. A teen. A grin on his dirty face. His cloths were old and his cloak blew around a small bit due to just moving. Then he spoke.

"Is someone playing tricks without me? Because it's no fun without me!"

**A/N: **

**I'm so close! Just a chapter or two away! UGH! **

**But I'm writing the next chapter as this is posted, so I won't make you wait forever! **


	18. Chapter 16

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter Sixteen_

~Not long ago~

Bunny, Sophie, Pippa, and Baby Tooth all finally were thrown out the tunnel. It had been a long ride, but because this was time travel it was understandable. They all felt cold, yet soft, snow below them as the tunnel closed and the sounds of the area came to mind. Sophie slowly got up, finding Baby Tooth stuck in the snow and helping her out. Baby Tooth now sat on the shoulder of the girl, trying to get warmer.

"Did it work? Are we really in the past?" Sophie asked, looking over at Bunny and Pippa.

"This should be the forest around the lake. I was told Jack lived somewhere around here." Bunny said, sniffing the air.

"He does. Right by the lake, to be exact." Pippa said.

"Well let's go find us an ankle-biter and a frostbite." Bunny smirked.

Pippa and Sophie lead the way towards the lake, for they were more familiar with the area then Baby Tooth and Bunny. They really only walked passed a few trees before voices could he heard. The voices they were looking for. They hid in some bushes, watching out, three figures on the lake.

"Come on, Pip! I told you how to do it, so why won't you?" Jackson Overland Frost whined to his little sister. He must have been teaching her more skating moves.

"H-how do you know these moves anyway?" Pippa asked.

"Mom! She won't let me teach her!" Jack the stood up completely straight, looking over at his mother who was skating on the lake with them as well.

"Well maybe your sister is just tired, Jackson. We should all have a rest and go inside for lunch, don't you think?" Mrs. Frost asked.

"Awwww!" Jack complained.

"Jacckksssooonn!" Pippa smirked, whining to. "I want lunch, Jackson!"

Bunny smiled. It was funny how Jack's face looked when they called him Jackson. Once this was all over, he'd start calling lil' Frostbite Jackson.

"What do we do now? They're about to leave." Bunny then turned to Pippa and Sophie.

"One of us has to go out there. Sophie?" Pippa looked at her friend. Sophie really didn't want to. Not at all. But it was to save her brother, Jack, and everyone else she knew.

"F-fine." Sophie said and stood up. Her foot was caught on something so she ended up stumbling out of the bushes, squeaking and falling to the snow. Baby Tooth still stood in the warmth of her jacket, safe and sound.

Sophie looked up to see Jackson, Pippa, and Mrs. Frost staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment. She shook as she stood up, but remembered that she needed to walk out here and Pippa and Bunny were counting on her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Jackson was the first to talk as he slowly got off the ice to get to Sophie. Pippa and Mrs. Frost followed.

"Y-yes, Thank you." Sophie smiled.

"You don't look like you came from the town. What's your name, child?" Mrs. Frost bent down in front of Sophie, taking a good look at her.

"S-sophie. Sophie Bennett." Sophie said.

"I don't think there are any Bennetts around here. Sweetie, where are you from?" Mrs. Frost asked, worried for the girl now. Mrs. Frost and her two children had also noticed her strange cloths but they thought it was best not to mention it.

"Is that a fairy on your shoulder?" Pippa suddenly asked, looking straight at Baby Tooth. Baby tooth squeaked due to being noticed.

"Is that a Tooth Fairy?!" Jack gasped, gazing apon the small creature. "See momma! I told you I've seen one!"

"And I never denied you, Jackson." Mrs. Frost smiled, holding out her hand for the fairy to jump to. Baby Tooth was amazed that the woman could see her. So, she jumped onto Mrs. Frost's hand and was instantly greeted with a finger petting her small, feathery head. She liked it.

"You can see her?" Sophie asked, looking at Mrs. Frost.

"Of course I can." Mrs. Frost said proudly.

"Momma never stopped believing anything!" Pippa giggeled.

"All the stories I was told as a child. Disappearing teeth and presents that would magically appear at night. It was too real to be fake." Mrs. Frost said, remembering being a child.

"What about the Easter Bunny? Do you believe in him?" Sophie asked, a grin on her face.

"The question is what don't I believe? Of course I believe him." Mrs. Frost smiled, putting the small fairy back on Sophie's shoulder.

"Then you'll never believe what we're about to ask you." Suddenly they turned to see Bunny and Pippa walking out of the bushes.

"Its….Its…. IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY, MAMMA!" Pippa Frost, or who I'll call Pip from now on, freaked out, a huge smile on her face.

"Amazing." Mrs. Frost gasped. Jackson just stood there, shocked as well.

"My name's Pippa Flame. And this is the Easter Bunny, but you can call him Bunnymund." Pippa introduced themselves.

"Bunnymund." Jackson copied, saying it so that he could remember.

"What is it you would ask of us, Bunnymund?" Mrs. Frost asked.

"If you don't believe what we have to say, then it will all sound crazy. But, I think you'll three believe. I know you will, especially Jack." Bunnymund said, looking at the teen boy.

"Go on." Jack said.

"Well, we come from the future. The Easter Bunny here, believe it or not, has the ability to time travel." Pippa Flame started.

"So what are you doing here?" Pip asked, looking at the girl who looked like her, only a little older.

"There is someone in the future who…well…..His name is Jack as well. When you see him, you could call him Jack Frost. But anyway, He and my Brother, who you can call Flame, are in trouble. So is Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. And, Sophie's older brother." Pippa continued, ending off by looking at Sophie.

"Why would you need us to help?" Mrs. Frost asked, suddenly holding both her children by her side.

"Mrs. Frost. Jack Frost is Jackson from the future. He could die and the last thing we can do is turn to you three for help." Sophie said, looking up at the lady.

"And I…I am a descendant from the Frost Family." Pippa ended off. "Why wouldn't I be? My name is Pippa." She then looked at Pip with a smile.

"Is this all true?" Mrs. Frost looked from Baby Tooth to Bunnymund.

"It is. And we all need you." Bunnymund nodded his head.

"Mom…" Jack looked up at his mother. She looked down at him.

"We need to help them." He said.

"…Pippa?" Mrs. Frost looked over at her daughter. Pip nodded her head. She wanted to help.

"There is nothing I can do to say no. If they want to help you, and you need us, then it is the only thing I can do." Mrs. Frost gulped, hoping she wouldn't regret this.

"Then you please fallow me?" Bunnymund smiled, tapping the ground with his foot and a wide tunnel appeared.

Sophie and Pippa were the first to jump in, Showing Mrs. Frost that it was safe. Bunny stepped aside, motioning for them to go first. Mrs. Frost, who held hands with her children, went ahead into the tunnel. Jack hesitated, looking at Bunnymund. He then joined in. Bunnymund jumped down his tunnel and the tunnel disappeared behind them.

The tunnel opened up somewhere inside of Pitch's place. Once everyone got out and the tunnel closed, all there was was darkness in every corner and dust and sand on the floors and walls. Pip latched onto her mother in fright, Though Jackson was interested in it. He had is Shepard's staff in his hand, which he probably grabbed at the last second.

"Bunny, where do you think they are?" Sophie asked the Pooka.

"I haven't been here at all. I wouldn't know." Bunny confessed.

"How far in the future are we?" Mrs. Frost asked, looking at Bunnymund.

"A little over 300 years." Bunny said. He saw Mrs. Frost look at him with disbelief, but then shake her head and look around.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Pitch's realm. The Boogieman's home." Bunnymund answered.

"The man who gives you nightmares?" Pip asked.

"The one and only." Pippa said to the younger girl.

"Hey! I hear screaming!" Jackson said aloud and began running towards where he heard sounds.

Jackson ran very fast, getting farther ahead from the others as even they ran, following Jackson. Jackson turned a corner and was now in another room. He could see the people Bunny talked about, and there was no doubt that everything was real. Everything.

"NO!" Jackson heard the Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause yelled out and he looked too see a deadly arrow being shot at two boys. He noticed one looked just like him, however his cloths were different. That must have been "Jackson from the future.". The other he didn't know. He, however, knew he needed to stop the arrow. He didn't know what to do until he realized he could use his Shepard's staff.

Jackson ran a little closer, throwing the staff at the arrow. With great aim, it hit the arrow and the arrow broke. All eyes in the room were on him. He smirked. It felt kind of like a movie scene.

"Is someone playing tricks without me? Because it's no fun without me!"


	19. Chapter 17

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter Seventeen _

"Jackson! Don't run ahead like that!" Mrs. Frost yelled, she and the others running into the room. She stopped and gasped and the scene before her.

"Ah, more guests. I wasn't expecting you to come back, Bunny." Pitch growled, turning his attention to the new group of Bunny, Baby Tooth, Sophie, Pippa, Pip, Jackson, and Mrs. Frost.

"I-is that….Is that Jack Frost?" Pitch walked closer to the group, his eyes on Jackson.

"Yeah, What's it to you?" Jackson growled.

"Bunny, what did you do?" Tooth flew over, the nightmares finally leaving the three guardians alone. Jamie, Jack, Sandy, and North walked over as well.

"Don't corner Bunny, It was my idea." Pippa Flame stepped up.

"And it was a good one." Sophie chipped in.

"And if you all are in trouble!" Pip jumped out, Mrs. Frost then ended her sentence. "We are more than happy to help out."

"How….How…?" The only reply they got was from Jack Frost. He stood there, staring in awe.

"Jack, What happened to your hair?" Sophie asked, looking at the once winter spirit.

"Hah, you people think a few mortals can stop me?" Pitch's laughter interrupted them all. "You're all stupid!"

The wind in the room grew and more nightmares flooded it. Pippa glanced over to find her brother, Flame, standing and watching. Pitch still had him under his control. Jack suddenly got an idea and ran over to the Shepard's staff that Jackson threw. He held it up.

"You don't mind if I use this?!" He asked Jackson.

"Why are you asking me? I am you! Of course I don't mind!" Jackson ran over, a smile on his face.

"Great!" Jack smiled, then holding out the staff in his arms. He tried to put all his power into it. This could possibly bring back his ice powers. But before anything happened, Pitch noticed this.

"Flame! Stop them!" Then he turned to the other guardians and mortals. "Nightmares! Attack!"

Just as on command, the nightmares attacked Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, Sophie, Pippa, Pip, Jamie, Baby Tooth, and Mrs. Frost. They all stuck together while Jack and Jackson were father away. Flame didn't hesitate to run over. Jackson noticed Jack trying to concentrate on the staff, so he jumped in front of his future self to fight off Flame.

"Keep doing it is whatever you are doing! I got this!" Jackson yelled back at Jack and Jack nodded.

Jackson turned to Flame, first surprised by how much Flame looked like…Him. It was like the only thing different was the eyes and hair. As he defended Jack from Flame, he thought about how Pippa Flame had said herself that she was a decedent from the Frost Family. If this was true, could Flame's first name happen to be Jack? Or Jackson? This was all so new to him, he decided to push the thought away and concentrate on keeping Flame away from Jack.

Jack stepped back, hiding in the shadows of the room, trying to put his power into the staff. A light blue glow appeared, traveling down his arms and around the staff. He could feel it. The cold going away, not in the sense that it got hotter but in the sense that he couldn't feel that it was there. It was working. He could feel the frost slowly spreading from his hand to around the staff. Frost appeared at the edges of his hoodie and pants. His hair was pushed by the wind around him, it turning from brown to white like magic. Well, it was magic. Last, he opened his eyes. He could feel them changing as well. No longer brown. Now bright blue.

"Momma!" Pip screamed to her mother, nightmares gathering around her.

"Don't be scared, sweetie." Mrs. Frost yelled back to her child, having nightmares surround her as well.

"But…But mom, they are scary!" Pip looked like she was about to cry. Mrs. Frost took the chance and ran over to her child, picking her up and into her arms.

"Fear is what they want. I want you to be brave. For me. For Jackson." Mrs. Frost comforted her child.

Pip didn't respond in time, one of the nightmares ran into Mrs. Frost, knocking her to the group. Pip hit the group as well. Both of them screaming in surprise. Mrs. Frost weakly got up, pulling her hurt daughter into her arms more. She noticed the Nightmares closing in on them and knew she couldn't do anything about it. But just as she began to regret this whole thing, a spark of ice shot out from nowhere and attacked the nightmares. The nightmares turned to ice and broke into thousands of pieces. Where they once stood, now Jack Frost stood.

"Need any help?" He smiled, helping his mother and sister up.

"Jack!" Pip squeaked and ran over, hugging Jack.

"It's been so long since I've seen you guys." Jack smiled, hugging his sister back.

"You're Jack from the future." Mrs. Frost looked at Jack. "What happened to him? After all these years, how is he still alive?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that. If it did, it might not happen. And trust me, I need it to happen." Jack's smile turned to a frown.

"But what is it? It's killing me inside. When does it happen?" Mrs. Frost asked, begging her son for answers.

"It'll happen soon, but that is all I can allow you to know. I'm sorry." Jack dipped his head down. "You'll know it when it happens."

Not wanting to be questioned any farther, he jumped into the air, letting the wind carrying him off to help in another battle. He took the frost staff and shot down nightmares attacking his fellow guardians. Tooth flew over to him, half only wanting away from the nightmares.

"Jack! You're back! How are you feeling!?" She asked, almost out of breath.

"I'm okay, but for now we need to get rid of all the nightmares." Jack said.

"Oh, Jack!" Pitch's voice echoed through the room. Jack and tooth turned to see Pitch. It seemed as if the nightmares stopped aswell and now everyone was looking at Pitch.

"This fighting is getting me nowhere, so I'll land you with a deal." Pitch smirked.

Two cages appeared beside him, hanging from the ceiling. In one, there was Jackson who was hurt, bleeding, but alive and holding the bars in fear. In the other was Flame. He was sitting in the cage, shivering to the cold. It was clear that the nightmare sand that had invaded his mind was not there anymore.

"Brother!" Pip and Pippa screamed out at the same time, They looked at each other in shock.

"You can choose one and ONLY one. The one you choose lives. The one you don't choose, well I can do whatever. I could make him my slave, I could turn him into a fearling prince. I could even kill him." Pitch smirked. The horror in everyone's face felt like heaven to him.

"And only you can choose." He ended with a chuckle.

Jack looked from both cages. It was a choice he couldn't make. If Pitch got ahold of his past self, he could kill him and Jack Frost would never have existed. If he made his past self a fearling prince, Jack would become the prince of nightmares. He'd be Jack Black, or Black Ice, or something like that. If he let Pitch get ahold of Flame, who was in all truth a good person, flame could become someone he is not. And Flame was his kin, his family. If Flame were to die or become a fearling prince, well it would be just as bad as that happening to a fellow guardian or even his sister, Pippa.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" Tooth turned to the winter spirit beside her, worried.

"I….I don't know. I can't let myself die or be taken over. I'd change. There would be no Jack Frost. If I let Flame go, I'd never forgive myself. He is my family, and is actually someone who deserves a good future." Jack said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Please don't let brother die!" Pippa yelled out to Jack.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Mrs. Frost yelled out, making Jack turned around in fright. He remembers when his mother was mad at him and she'd yell his full name.

"I know you can do it. Whatever it is, you can do it." His mother smiled.

Jack turned back to see Pitch waiting for an answer. Pitch smiled as Jack faced the worst situation of his life. Jack softened his grip on his staff. The only thing he knew to do that would save both himself and Flame…Was to give up himself.

"Pitch." Jack sighed. Pitch smiled even more.

"Yes, Jack?" Pitch asked.

"You can't have any of them." Jack said.

Pitch growled. Jackson and Flame looked surprised, but it's not like they expected Jack to just let one of them die. Pitch glared at Jack.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"It would be the worst mistake ever to let you get ahold of me. To let you kill or take advantage of Jackson. Of me. And I couldn't bear to let my family die. If Flame were to die, then that would be just as bad as letting my sister drown in the lake." Jacks said.

"Jack! Why'd you mention that?!" Sophie and Pippa cried out. Jack turned to face them with a face of shock.

"You knew about it?!" He asked.

"The memories , Jack! You're not the only one who can see them!" Pippa yelled.

"How'd you get the teeth?" Tooth asked.

"It was Baby Tooth. But Tooth! Don't hurt her! She did what she was told and it ended up helping me dearly!" Pippa said. Tooth turned to her little helper, first with anger but then with forgiveness.

"What did you mean, Family?" Flame's voice said weakly. It was almost like a whisper.

"Because you are my family, Jack! Jack Flame! Jackson Underland Flame!" Jack yelled back.

"No…" Flame gasped.

"You and Pippa are..." Jack looked around, not sure how to say this with his mother and sister here. But, there was only one way to say it and it had to be done.

"You're my sister's great great greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgre atgreatgreat grandchildren!" He said really fast.

"What!?" Mrs. Frost, Pip, Jackson, and Flame yelled.

"Well, it's true. And there is nothing we can do to change." Pippa turned to Mrs. Frost and Pip.

"No…" Flame gasped, he could barely be heard.

"Tick Tock, Jack! How are you going to save them?" Pitch asked.

"If you let them both go…." Jack then trailed off. All eyes on him.

"Then you can have me." He said, looking up at the nightmare king, his face with no fear, no sorrow, no nothing. Just seriousness.

"Oh, how you act like a hero." Pitch's frown turned to a grin.

"NO! NO, YOU CAN NOT TO THIS!" Flame yelled, anger in his eyes.

"Then what should I do!?" Jack yelled back.

"You are Jack Frost! You are a guardian! The guardian of Fun! Someone that every child look up to! Someone that even I, as a child, looked up to! I grew up never meeting you, which fueled a hate for Jamie because he was always around you! But I got over that! I got over Fire-Freak. When I died, I could have blamed it on the people who pushed me, but no! I could blame the man in the moon, but do I!? Part of me hates being a fire spirit, but I put up with it!

In all, Jack, I can put up with a lot of things. But I CANNOT put up with you risking yourself for me! Do me a favor and don't be the hero! You are worth more than me, you deserve more." Flame yelled back.

Flame grabbed the bars of the cage, his anger created energy, which turned into a power. The power of heat. The bars glowed, melting. A large, red light grew from his hands and the bars. It sparked and a gust of wind went through Jack Flame. His hair turned from blonde to White. His eyes turned red, his skin glowed with more burns and his jacket had marks of fire and smoke on it. The cage melted and he flew out, using the wind as his guide. He held out his hand, wind going in circles around it. Fire sparked from his finger tips and smoke appeared.

It appeared as the shape of his staff. His flame staff. After the smoke looked so real, it could be, another spark lit the smoke ablaze and then a gust of wind pushed the fire away. What was left of the magic was the flame staff. With the same marks, burns, and twists.

"BROTHER!" Pippa yelled out, a smile on her face.

Flame spun his staff around, a fire ball formed. He pushed the fire ball towards the cage that held Jackson. It melted the bars and Jackson fell out. The wind picked him up and flew him over to his mother, where it sat him down softly. Flame then spun around to face Pitch.

"Wonderful show you put on, Flame." Pitch clapped his hands. "But I have more plans."

With a snap, Pip, Pippa Frost, appeared next to him. She shivered in fear. Jack Flew over, getting as close as possible.

"What are you doing with my child?!" Mrs. Frost screamed in anger.

Pitch snapped his fingers again. A sharp pain hit Pippa in the chest and she cringed up in pain, screaming out and tears flowing down her face. She grabbed his chest. She curled up, for that was the only thing she could do.

"What did you do to Pippa!?" Jack yelled, anger building in him. But then it happened.

A sharp pain appeared in the chests of Jack, Flame, Pippa Flame, Jamie, and Sophie. They all cried out in pain, Jack and Flame dropping to the floor. Pitch launched.

"If Pippa dies, then so will you all." He smiled.

"Jack!" Jamie and Sophie cried. They happened to be in pain too.

Jack realized that this meant Jamie and Sophie were family too. Flame realized that this is what Pitch meant when he said he had cousins.

"Mrs. Frost! Take them out of here! We'll deal with Pitch!" North turned to the woman. Mrs. Frost nodded.

"Baby Tooth, go with her." Tooth looked over at the tiny fairy. Baby Tooth nodded.

Mrs. Frost and Baby Tooth got Jack, Flame, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, and Pip and got out the room to find somewhere where Pitch was not. Surprisingly, Pitch watched them do so. He did not send a nightmare after them. All that was left was North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Jackson. Jackson looked over to see the Shepard's staff that he let Frost use. He picked it up, but nothing happened.

"Jack." Pitch said. Jackson looked up at the nightmare king.

"You've learned so much today. How does it make you feel?" Pitch asked with a grin. Jackson growled, standing in front of the guardians with the staff in defensive position.

"Like you should die!"


	20. Chapter 18

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter eighteen_

Mrs. Frost and Baby Tooth found a small room with holes in the ceiling, letting in light and air. Everyone sat up against the wall or whatever felt comfortable. Mrs. Frost didn't know what exactly was wrong with the children, but she knew that if her daughter dies, then they would too. As she watched them, she thought about how what had happened earlier. In less then an hour, she was taken from her home on mission to save her son from the future, only to find out that her son will die soon and become some kind of spirit thing. He seemed to really care about everyone, yet his personality had not changed a bit.

She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad, but she was most defiantly scared. She wanted answers about what was happening, and she was going to find them. Jack Frost told her that she should not know, but she was his mother. A mother should protect her children.

…She should be out there with her son, fighting the man who is threatening everyone.

Mrs. Frost felt a hand grab her sleeve. She looked to see Jack. He was in obvious pain, but smiled, making the best of it. In his arms was Pippa, who was crying silently due to her pain. Mrs. Frost realized that he, after 300 something years, finally had his sister back in his arms. He _was_ making the best out of this.

"Jack, I don't know what to do." Mrs. Frost sniffed.

"Momma." Jack said, pausing for a second. "Don't worry."

"Y-yeah. Jack and the guardians saved the children of the world when I was ten." Jamie smiled, sitting not too far from them with Sophie in his arms. It seemed that in the far corner of the room Flame also had his sister in his arms, curled up in the corner.

"The children of the world?" Mrs. Frost looked from the mortal to her son. Baby Tooth flew in front of the woman and nodded hear head.

"Baby Tooth was big help too, right Baby Tooth?" Jack smiled. Baby Tooth turned to Jack and squeaked, nodding her head.

"Hm…Amazing. You turn out to be such a hero. Makes me proud." Mrs. Frost smiled, making Jack blush.

"So…Jack…Is it really true?" Jack heard Jamie ask, confused.

"I mean…Am I related to you too?" Jamie asked, then hissing in pain.

"…Pitch….Told me….That I had…Cousins….I guess….I do." Flame weakly said, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Cousins?" Jamie asked.

Suddenly Pippa Flame released her grip on her brother and crawled over to Sophie, nudging the smaller girl. Jamie didn't stop Pippa from doing so, and Sophie looked up at her friend. Pippa whispered something into Sophie's ear and Sophie slightly smiled.

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Frost asked.

Pippa faced Mrs. Frost. "Mama, sing me a song of warm hearts."

Mrs. Frost was confused, until Sophie continued where Pippa left off. "Cold noses and hot foreheads are not acceptable."

Pippa Frost's grip on Jack tightened, and her voice whispered. "They….they're…."

"….They are what, Pippa?" Jack looked down at his sister.

"They….are….singing…our song….Jack." She said. Of course Jack knew that, but what happy to know that Pippa was still able to talk and remembered the song they shared.

"You're right." Mrs. Frost smiled.

"Heat and chill always fight," Pippa sang.

Sophie continued after that. "So what's the point to be both? To have both on the same poor child?"

"We'll feed him warm things, neither hot nor cold."

"Warmth…will…fight them….both…." Pippa Frost joined in, her voice not as bad but still weak. "And….save…such…cute little…..hearts."

"And two enemies shall flee the scene." Pippa and Sophie said together.

"Forever…locked in a…..cycle of darkness." Pip looked out from her brother, smiling at Pippa and Sophie. Her tears were gone.

"Pippa, are you alright?" Mrs. Frost asked her daughter, noticing that she wasn't shacking or crying in pain anymore.

"I…feel better." She said, turning to her mother. Her hand still grasped her chest, like it was in pain, but she looked like she wasn't dying.

"To mention it, I don't feel as bad as before." Jamie added in.

"Do you think the song….ended the pain?" Pippa Flame asked.

"You think Pitch only put a curse on Pip?" Jack asked.

"….To think about it, why would Pitch even what to kill a child? I don't think even he has the power to do so. He could hurt them, yes, but _kill_? _Murder_?" Jamie added in, looking from Jack to Mrs. Frost.

"He fooled us." Sophie growled.

"He have to go back and help the others." Pippa Flame said, standing up.

"uh." Pip Frost looked up at Pippa Flame, slowly getting up, using her hands on the ground to push her up like some toddlers do.

"I think if Pip's fine, then we are all fine." Jack said.

"But before we go out there again, I think we need to gather some other help." Mrs. Frost said, standing up as well. Everyone slowly began to stand up.

"We can get North's yetis, Bunny's Egg army, and Tooth's baby teeth!" Sophie smiled.

"We'll have to split up, thought." Jamie walked closer to Jack.

"Sophie, Pippa. I mean, Pippa Flame and Pippa Frost. You three can go to Bunny's realm and get the egg army. Me and Jamie could go to North's realm and Mom and Baby Tooth, along with Flame, could go get the tooth army." Jack smirked. But wait…hold on.

"Brother?" Pippa Flame looked around the small room. Her brother was _missing_. Everyone looked around too. He was gone for sure.

"Oh no." Jack said.

"Scratch that. We need to find Jack Flame first." Jamie looked worried.

"How about I go look for Him? Baby tooth can go get her friends and the rest of you can continue on your mission for help." Mrs. Frost stepped in.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, looking up at his mother.

"Don't worry. As long as Pitch is busy, I'll be fine. I'll find him, make sure he is okay, then meet the rest of you back here at the battle." Mrs. Frost assured her son.

"Alright then. It's settled."

~Meanwhile~

"GAH!" Jackson yelled, yet again repelling another nightmare back into the shadows with his staff.

"You seem to be getting tired, Jack." Pitch laughed.

"Of what!? You!?" Jackson yelled back, turning around and finding Pitch standing behind him. He held up the staff and attempted to hit Pitch with it, but the shadow man disappeared.

"Oh, you'll get tired sooner or later." Pitch laughed.

"We've done this before, Pitch! Just give up!" Tooth yelled to pitch, also fighting off the nightmares.

"Oh, keep fighting Tooth. Funny how you're little tooth army isn't here. I'm sure they'd be a great help. But oh, the only way to get them here is gone. How sad."

Bunnymund attacked a nightmare, jumping over it and then throwing a boomerang at pitch. Pitch disappeared before he could be hurt and the weapon flew back to it's owner.

The battle went on for several agonizing minutes. No word from the others, but it wasn't like they wanted Baby Tooth or Mrs. Frost to leave the aid of the hurt. They were all getting tired, and Jackson was just about to collapse on the floor. He grew tired. In his world, what time would it be? He was also hungry, and he was still very badly hurt. The wind dragging him around wore at his mussels and having the shock of all he heard today was very bad. The feeling of wanting to just sit down and die was in his body, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Jack, look out!" The voice of Tooth cried out.

Jack turned around, just in time to face one of Pitch's nightmare sand arrows. Pitch was trying to _assassinate_ him, wasn't he? He didn't have time to even utter a word in his mind, for it was right there, but for some odd reason, his arms controlled themselves and they swung the Shepard's staff at the arrow.

_CRACK!_

The arrow cracked into tons of pieces, but so did his staff. They seemed to evaporate into the air due to, like an anime, the cracked pieces broking into smaller pieces until they were gone. Jack gasped to his near death experience. He dropped to his knees, his hands on the ground supporting him. His breathing was loud, like he just ran 10 miles.

"I…Don't…..Think I can….hold up…. Much longer….." He felt like every word he said took his breath, which it actually did but it felt worse.

"I can go all day." Pitch grinned.

_**A/N: Today, I got a great idea that I can just slip into the plot, make it a few chapters longer and helps me end the story, because I didn't think much about it. I'll just drop a hint: Flame wasn't actually going to go missing and he was just going to do his mission. Now, whatever happens, it should be easy to see what the plot bunny dropped. **_

_**Review? Favorite? Follow? Do nothing and fangirl? Go right on ahead! :D **_


	21. Chapter 19

_Setting Fire to the Snow _

_Chapter Nineteen_

Mrs. Frost dashed through the halls of Pitch's realm. She'd pass by the room that her son was fighting, but dared not to look. It would knock her off track and make her want to barge in and fight alongside her son. Her hair was in a bun, but some of it hanged out. Her hair was brown, just like her children, and very similar to their hair as well. It was straight, like Pip's, but her bangs where just like Jack's. Her outfit, which was a long dress and a cloak with some slippers, were dirty due to the dust here. It must have been underground.

The halls were long and dark, but somewhere, scattered around, were little holes that let in light. From where? She wouldn't know. She entered many different hallways, some with smooth walls and others that looked like caves with sharp, con rocks everywhere.

Once she felt like she should give us, for she thought she had gone in circles, looking in every place Flame could hide, she found another opening to a room. A bright light shone from the room, which drew the woman in more. She slowly entered the room, her hands on the frame of the entrance for support. She gasped, staring into a room that was rocky and old, dusty and dirty, but with a hole in the middle that let in a shining, bright light.

Like a moth drawn to light, she slowly went towards it. At first it blinded her, for being in a dark place for so long, but now it was nothing to bother about. She nearly tripped on a rock as she got closer. Standing over the edge of the rather small hole (Just enough to fit an oversized person in it), she looked down to see the sky. She thought they were underground, but whether or not it was true, how was the sky under them? Were they not under the ground?

_I should tell the others about this, _Mrs. Frost thought, _But they are all out on their mission and I can't barge into the fighting. _

Mrs. Frost looked back into the light. She saw a sky, still as before. Thought, she felt as if it was calling her to it. She felt the need to jump inside the hole. Like it could save her son's life. Well, maybe it would. What if Flame had fallen in and she could find him there? That was likely, as to the fact that he wasn't anywhere. Well, he could have also gone back to help Jackson, but she couldn't go there and she could only look for Jack in the hole.

Mrs. Frost stood straight and turned, looking at the entrance of the room. _This might have some of the answers I seek, it could lead me to a maze. It could help me find Flame or maybe help save your life, but where ever it takes me, I do not fear. _Sighing, she turned back to the hole. _But, Jackson, I'm going in. Be Good._

And with that, Mrs. Frost jumped into the hole. She was greeted with the wind flying past her and the sight of her falling. She was falling, but then gravity turned around and she fell back, towards the hole. But the hole was gone, replaced with ground. It hurt at first, but she was more concerned with where she was. She stood up, brushing the access dust off her dress. She was in the middle of a town. She would obviously not know it, but she was in Burgess. She shook her head and started to walk around.

"Jackson Underland Flame!" She called out, remembering the name he was called not too long ago.

There was no reply, and she continued walking the streets, shouting Flame's name. Strangely, there was no activity. No one was outside, and those who were stood still. Were they afraid of her? Did they not like her so stand still like a dear in headlights? It was only as she passed a bird in midflight, stuck in the air and not moving at all, did she realize that time itself was frozen.

"Hello?! Jack?!" She called out one last time. She was just about to give up on finding him when she heard breathing from a block away. Yes, it was so quiet that you could literally hear just about anything within a mile. That's almost as quiet as Sandy, if not more.

Mrs. Frost hurried on forward towards the sound, only to stop dead when she saw Flame peeking into a window of a house. She watched him, sighing in relief to know she was okay. Flame heard her and turned around, gasping. He was scared for that one second and fell back into the grass. Mrs. Frost held in her laugh as she walked towards the boy.

"There you are, Flame. We were worried, and it had taken me awhile to find you." She said, bending over and holding out a hand for Flame. Flame gazed up at her, then smirked, taking her hand and getting up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frost." He smiled.

"I have a question, though. A few, actually. Why'd you run off? And where are we? Why has time seemed to stop?" Mrs,Frost looked around, then back at Flame.

"We are in the past. Well, for you it's still the future, but for me it is the past. This happens to be just 2 years ago. Before I was Jack Flame." Flame turned to the window, motioning Mrs. Frost to look inside. "That's my mother and sister. Today she was sick and Momma is sitting with her on the couch, reading her the story of Alice in Wonderland."

"Alice in Wonderland is such a magnificent story. I see it has lived through many generations. Great stories always live long, huh?" Mrs. Frost smiled. It was also her favorite story.

"You know the story?" Flame asked, looking confused.

"Alice in Wonderland is a story that has been told for years. Many generations. It must be older then you think it is."

Flame shook his head. "Hm, Well, Anyway, I was watching them because I missed them so much. Sure, I have sister, but I may never be able to see mother and have her smile the same way she does when I return home from school each day."

Mrs. Frost peeked into the window. She couldn't get a good look at Mrs. Flame, but she could tell that she too was just as a twin, though her hair was not put up into a bun. She then looked back at Flame, who looked down at his shoes with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Maybe one day she'll smile with you again. I'm sure she will." Mrs. Frost said, trying to comfort the boy.

"Hmph." Flame said nothing. He turned around and, using the wind, which seemed to be the only thing unfrozen, lifted him into the air.

"Where are you going!?" Mrs. Frost cried out, running towards the boy.

Flame stopped and turned around. He swooped down and then grabbed Mrs. Frost's hands. He pulled her into the air, using the wind to help hold her. She freaked out, moving a lot.

"Calm down! Treat it like nothing and it will feel like nothing!" Flame said.

Mrs. Frost took in a deep breath and let the wind carry her without her moving. She then felt better. She became more calm. The wind held her while Flame guided her to where they were going. She looked down to see the town fly by. She then looked up at Flame.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Heh. We're in Burgess." He smiled, continuing to look in front of him.

_Burgess!? _Mrs. Frost thought, _This is my home town! _

Flame reached a school, where he set down Mrs. Frost in front of the place. Flame turned to Mrs. Frost and motioned for her to follow him. It was a high school, which happened to be very big. Two or Three stories tall. Mrs. Frost has never seen a school like this. She followed Flame into the school, gazing at everything in the building. It was all amazing.

Apon walking through two halls, going up the stairs and going down another hall, Flame then stopped. Mrs. Frost tore her gaze of the random things in the school back to flame. Flame was looking into a door with a sad face. On the door read "Science". Flame then opened the door and walked in. Mrs. Frost followed.

There was no teacher in the class, and the class seemed to be out of order. Kids everywhere, out of their seat. One group of girls giggling on one side, a group of girls on another side, a group of guys somewhere. One or two sitting alone. She shivered at how some of the kids dressed. It wasn't proper, and hopefully it wasn't proper in this time period.

As she neared the end of the class room, the next sight she saw horrified her. In the corner was Jack Flame, or rather Jackson Flame at the moment, on the floor, holding up his arm in fright. Three other taller boys stood above him. They seemed to be laughing at him, saying things hurtful and kicking him. She saw the fear on Jackson Flame's face and it seemed he had already taken a beating, for he had bruises all over. Her eyes watered and She had to hold them in.

"Tell me this isn't true." She turned to Flame, who was looking at the scene with a mix of sorrow and hate.

"If I did, Mrs. Frost, I'd be lying." Flame muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something about this, I really do." She cried. Flame stared up at her once he heard his name.

"It was something I had to get used too. I'm sure you've heard Pitch call me a fire freak. Well, he didn't make it up. The kids in my class did." He said, looking at Mrs. Frost with a face that told her not to worry.

"Why?" She breathed.

"Because my love of fire and heat got in the way of everything. So much that I was only known for that." Flame explained.

"It couldn't possibly get in the way of _everything_." Mrs. Frost fought back.

"Well, most."

"…." Mrs. Frost said nothing. She only watched the teen, wondering about what else she had not known about his past. It was a lot of things, but what just like this had he felt so bad about this?

"You see that boy over there? That's Jamie." Flame turned and pointed to one of the boys sitting alone. He was drawing in his journal, ignoring the sounds of the room.

"Why didn't he help you?" Mrs. Frost walked over to the frozen boy, then looking at Flame. Flame walked over before answering.

"We didn't know each other very well at the time. Just another class mate was what we thought of each other. And It's no surprise he wouldn't. The people who hurt me had yelled at him once for pointless things so much that he was afraid they'd beat him. He hates getting into things."

Flame looked over the frozen boy's shoulder to find that Jamie was drawing the guardians. He smiled. Mrs. Frost also looked down at the drawing with a smile.

"He's known the since he was ten and ever since Pitch last came, he's drawn them quite a lot." Flame said. "I only know from self-investigation. Pippa, being Sophie's friend, would tell me about Jamie and Sophie, and how they always had drawings of Santa and the Easter bunny in their house. Once I was immortal, I decide to look for myself one night. I must admit, Jamie and Sophie have talent."

Before any father conversation could be exchanged, the floor beneath the two broke apart. The frozen scene before them vanished and they both found themselves falling from the sky again. Mrs. Frost held the erg to scream while Flame began to panic.

"What's going on!?" Mrs. Frost screamed.

"I…t-think that…this is some kind of magic illusion!" Flame yelled back.

"How do we get out!?"

"I have no idea!"

The last cloud passed them and Flame looked down to see the ocean. This was NOT good. He panicked, waving his arms. He called out to the wind to pick him up, but this time it did not come to his aid.

"W-what's wrong!?" Mrs. Frost cried out, grabbing onto the boy.

"WE'RE FALLING TOWARDS THE OCEAN! I'M A FIRE SPIRIT! WATER, FIRE, MIX, NOT GOOD! GAH!" Flame yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WELL CALL THE WIND TO SAVE US!" Mrs. Frost called, trying to hide her own panic. She could drown just as the water could put out Flame.

"I ALLREADY TRIED!"

The water got closer and closer. Flame and Mrs. Frost stared into each other's eyes, the same message going through their minds. _We can't die. This isn't reality. This was a fantasy. This is a nightmare. _ This was something Pitch and his nightmares had made up. Created. Like a wonderland. They were falling like Alice falling through the rabbit hole. Tears fell from Mrs. Frost's eyes, falling up and not crashing down.

They crashed into the water, the coldness taking over. It was like the water grabbed them and took them into her depths. Flame could instantly feel his skin burning, a sensation that a fire spirit should not feel. Everything on his body burned and he could feel the heat leaving his body. The water that had touched him sizzled. Mrs. Frost was not hurt instantly, but her breath would leave her in a matter of time. She looked at Flame, holding her breath. She swam after him, touching him. The water to his skin was hot, thus her touch was like her touching an open flame. It stung and she pulled back.

Mrs. Frost had to do something. Flame was dying and so was she. Her breath was running short. Of all the things that could happen to her, why this?

_We can't die. This isn't reality. This is a dream. A nightmare. A twisted wonderland. _

But wait. In dreams, even nightmares, couldn't you control yourself? Couldn't you decide what was to happen? It only happened if you knew you could, if you happened to be self-conscious. This had to be the most self-conscious she'd ever been in a world of unreality. She could control her and Flame's fate, right?

Mrs. Frost concentrated, closing her eyes and relying on the last breath she had. She tried to imagine her with unlimited breath under the sea, but that obviously failed. She imagined Flame being able to grab her and fly out the sea, but opening her eyes to find Flame still in pain, it failed. She then imagined a way out of there. Another hole. She looked around, the last breath escaping her. She saw it. A hole at the sand of the waters.

As the water entered her, she grabbed Flame and swam towards the hole. The burning on her skin hurt, but she refused to let it get to her. The water pushed its way into her, but she still failed to push towards their way out.

Just as she felt her body giving up, she reached the hole and al the water vanished as she fell through it. She and flame fell through and she was able to breath. But her first reaction was to cough the water out. She and Flame hit the ground of a place. A dark, dusty place. She vomited the water out, regaining her breath. She turned to Flame, who was awake and alive, but he shivered in pain. He held out his hands, apon a small flame glowed. It made him fell warmer and it also helped Mrs. Frost, for the water made her cold too.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said.

The two of them looked up to find Pitch. They were in the room with the guardians and Jackson. Looking past Pitch, it seemed that Baby Tooth, Jack Frost, and Sophie had beaten them here. The Tooth Army, The yetis and elves, and the egg army fought alongside each other, fighting the nightmares. Mrs. Frost smiled, grabbing Flame and running past Pitch, towards her allies.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pitch laughed.

Flame looked back, watching Pitch pull another Nightmare arrow on them. He tugged his hand away from Mrs. Frost, who stopped ant turned to watch Flame, confused as to what he was doing. Pitch pulled the arrow back and released it. Mrs. Frost watched as Flame put his arms out, hands together, and concentrate. Fire sparked in front of him and he twisted the flames around his arm and figure. He opened his eyes as the fire grew in size. A Phoenix with burning wings formed. It screeched, stopping everyone in their tracks.

The arrow came toward the Phoenix, who protected Flame by flying in front of. The phoenix breathed fire, the arrow being burned to a nothing by it. Flame smiled at his success and Pitch growled. Yet another of his attempts of assassination failed. How long would it take for him to get it right?

"Oh yeah! Go Flame!" They could hear Jamie smiled. Other cheers could be heard from Tooth, North, Pippa Flame. Sophie, Jackson, Jack, and even Bunny. Pippa Frost giggeled, amazed at how everyone was just fighting, not cheering a once questioned spirit on.

_And to think they were only classmates, anonymous to each other only a few years ago. _Mrs. Frost smiled, thinking of how Flame and Jamie were back then.


	22. Chapter 20

_Setting Fire to the Snow _

_Chapter Twenty _

Pitch growled. They were winning. They were winning and _he_ knew it. He watched as everyone cheered for Flame's powers. He had to do something, but all he could do now was try to assassinate them again. Once, just once, couldn't it work? He hissed. He made all the Nightmares disappear and the nightmare sand and they were made of went towards the shadows. Everyone watched him, waiting for his next move.

"Hello? King of Nightmares! What are you going to do now!?" Jack Frost yelled, a smirk on his face. Pitch's face didn't move or change. He did blink, but that's not much.

"…." Well this was strange.

Pitch cleared his throat and faced the Guardians.

"Maybe I can't defeat you." He started. A huge smile appeared on their faces.

"You FINALLY realize that?!" Bunnymund asked.

"Well I guess I have…." Pitch sighed.

This wasn't right. Pitch would never give up this easily. They all knew that. They turned from looking at each other to Pitch, only to find that Pitch was gone. They also noticed Mrs. Frost and Flame were gone too.

"Where'd they go!?" Jamie asked.

They could hear yelling in the halls behind them. How did they miss that!? They all turned to run and follow the yells. They entered the hall where the yelling came from, but nothing could be heard. It was silent.

"We need to find mom." Jackson said, looking from one person to the next.

_GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~ !_

A loud scream ripped through the silence. It was hard to tell if it was because of fright or if it was because of pain. But one thing was for sure. It was Mrs. Frost. Jack and Jackson literally took off, racing towards the sound. It ended up coming from a room where the floor was ice. Jackson almost fell onto his back when he ran in. They stopped to see Mrs. Frost standing on the ice. Cracked ice. Flame was not far away from her, his powers making the ice below him melt slowly.

"_Jack, I'm scared!"_

Jack gasped, falling to the ground and grabbing his head. He grew to hate it when that one line replayed in his head. He grew to hate the memory, no matter how important it was. He didn't see Pitch, but knew he was there. Mrs. Frost looked up at her son(s), wanting to speak but nothing coming out. Flame was worried that if he moved, he'd spark energy that would melt more of the ice. He'd just gotten out of water, he didn't need more to tear him apart.

"Mom!" Pip Frost ran in, slipping and falling next to her brother.

"NO! NO! PITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack screamed, still grasping his head as the memory flooded his mind. This surprised everyone.

"What is it, Jack? Can't stand up to the past?" Pitch's laughter could be heard.

The other guardians, Pippa Flame and the Bennett siblings all stood on the ice by the entrance, careful not to step too far. They watched, along with Jackson, Pip, Pippa, Flame, and Mrs. Frost in curiosity as Jack and Pitch yelled at each other.

"Maybe the only way to destroy you and your family to is to have EVERYONE watch your death. But I cannot do that, so…." Pitch then appeared in-between Mrs. Frost and Flame. "Jack Flame shall suffer."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Jack screamed.

"What? Scared of the water? Scared that the water will enter your lungs and consume you whole? Scared that Flame will suffer the same way. Scared he will drown in the ice cold waters and MiM can do nothing to save him?" Pitch smiled

Jackson growled. It was obvious now to him that he was going to drown one day, and that scared him, but he had to push the fear for later. He stood up and ran in front of Jack so that now his eyes were locked with Pitch.

"Stop it." He said.

"Why? You already know what is in store for you. A cold, painful struggle with ice cold waters, the darkness of the water dragging you down and keeping you there until the damn Man in the Moon turns your hair white and drags you back out." Pitch growled.

"SHUT. UP!" Jack jumped up, rage in his eyes. He swung his hand across his front view, 5 ice shards forming and flying at Pitch at light speeds. Pitch dodged each one and they hit the walls behind him.

"Did I make the little freezer mad?" Pitch laughed, disappearing.

Jack yelled out in rage, running towards where Pitch was, only to have his weight crack the ice more. He stopped just in front of his mother and Jack. He being there somehow didn't strengthen the ice. It made it crack more. He gasped as another crack shot through his ears. He could remember the memory more and more.

"Jack!"

Another crack and Mrs. Frost fell. The ice below flame was thin enough to crack too, and he joined Mrs. Frost in the ice. Without a second more, Pitch appeared and stepped on the ice behind Jack. The ice beneath him broken and he fell into the water too. Unlike his mortal self, he could manage the water, while still having to hold his breath.

In front of him he saw Mrs. Frost slowly being paralyzed by the ice and he saw Flame being burned by it. He knew Flame could last a little longer then Mrs. Frost and grabbed Mrs. Frost, flying her out of the water. He placed her back with the others, who were too cold by the room to do much. Pitch watched the Winter Spirit struggle. Mrs. Frost shivered, but Jackson, North, Bunny, and the others huddled up with her to help her get warm.

"Tick Tock, Jack." Pitch smiled.

Jack paid no mind to Pitch and flew over, back into the water to regain Flame. Only, when he looked into the water, Flame wasn't there. Not a sign of him. Jack flew out, flying into Pitch as forceful as possible.

"WHERE IS FLAME!?" He yelled.

"What do you mean where is Flame? Dying in the water, is he not?" Pitch asked, confused.

"Don't play with me, Pitch! WHERE IS JACK FLAME!?"

"Why don't you take a good look around, Jack?" Pitch snapped his fingers.

Jack looked around to see the ice was gone and instead it was just a cold, cave like room. In the middle, however, was a hole. Jack let Pitch go and flew over the hole.

"That's where I found Flame when we split up." Mrs. Frost said, getting up and running over.

Looking into the hole, it was not a portal to the past. It was just a hole. But, something sparkled inside. Jack beat his mother too it and picked up what the object was. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a necklace. A locket. He opened it to find a pitch over a girl with long, black hair. She looked a little like Pitch.

"NO! NO! Put that back!" Pitch yelled. Jack smirked, turning to Pitch and holding it out to Pitch.

"What is this? Who is this picture of?" Jack asked.

"NO! Don't show it to me!" Pitch screamed, looking away. This confused everyone.

A few nightmares appeared to help their master. Jamie, beating Jack and the others to it, let the sword in his hands guide him into defeating the nightmares that showed up. Pitch obviously didn't have the power to summon more. He was getting weak. Jamie walked up to the shadow man with the sword pointing at him. Pitch still looked away from everyone.

"Tell us what this means to you." Jack growled, holding out the locket so that the picture faced Pitch.

"It's nothing to me! Put it back!"

"It obviously has something to do with you." Mrs. Frost stepped in.

Pitch growled. He turned around to glare at Jack, but his eyes stared at the locket. He gasped. His hand, without warning, reached out to grab the locket. He obviously didn't want to hold it, but something was making him do so. Something amazing happened then. Pitch's hand glowed. The glow traveled up his arms then to his chest, neck, face, etc. He screamed out like he was in pain. The glow consumed him, and after a while, his screams died out. The glow left and Pitch was gone. The locket dropped to the ground.

"What….just happened?" Sophie asked, her voice the only thing in the pure silence.

"He…is gone." Tooth replied.

Jack walked over to the locket. He picked it up and opened it to see that the picture of the girl was still there, however on the other side was a picture of a man. It was a human version of Pitch. And he was smiling. Jack suddenly felt a wave of pity fall over him.

"The girl looks young…..could Pitch have had a daughter?" Mrs. Frost leaned over Jack's shoulder, looking at the locket as well.

"Let me see!" North said and walked over with the others. Soon, everyone was looking at the locket.

"Guys. Hold on! Haven't you forgotten?" Pippa Flame had not moved from the entrance. She was mad.

"About what?"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT BROTHER?!" She screamed, angry.

"N-now hold on, ankle-biter! We were just caught up in the moment of excitement of the locket and Pitch! We didn't forget!" Bunny said, trying to calm the girl down.

"YES YOU DID! ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU!" Pippa screamed and ran out the room.

"Get her!" North said and they all ran after her.

Apon leaving the room, the looked down the halls to find that she was gone. Tooth sent out her baby Teeth to search every room in Pitch's realm. They all reported back in no time with the same answer. The girl was nowhere to be found.

"They must be on the surface. Maybe Flame is there too." Jamie said.

"Then let's go!" Jack yelled.

**A/N: **

**This chapter is rushed, I'm so sorry! Pitch is gone and yet another, smaller, problem has accord. The Flame siblings are missing. One or two more chapters left, just a heads up! Oh, and Pitch's words about putting Flame through what Frost had to go through hasn't happened yet. Yet. **

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Fangirl? Do nothing at all? WHATEVER! Fine with me!**


	23. Chapter 21

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 21_

Flame didn't keep his eyes off his sister, his sister didn't keep her eyes off of him. The cold around them had made Flame uncomfortable and Pippa down right cold. Flame had fallen into the water and had the strength to swim out, but then found himself on the ice of the Burgess lake. He had no idea how his sister got out of Pitch's realm or how she had found him, but she did.

"Don't move." He said after a long period of silence.

Pippa looked below her to see the ice of the burgess lake. With all that had happened, Jack had no time to freeze it, thus it was thin. She had seen his memories and knew just what was happening. She could move now and not listen to him, but would that have killed Pippa Frost?

"I know not to move, Brother." She calmly said. It seemed she was more clam then Flame.

"Good. That'll by you some time." Flame sighed.

"Why don't you use your powers to save us?" Pippa asked.

Flame sighed. "My staff is gone and I've used the wind already. If I use it too much, it could badly hurt me."

Oh right, the staff was an important part in not only Pippa's safe rescue, but Jack's death. Pippa sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. What could they do to get themselves off the cracking ice off the Burgess lake? She breathed in and out. She felt the wind pick up, which was a sign that Jack and the others were coming. If they listened carefully, they could be within earshot.

Pippa opened her eyes. "How about we have some fun?"

Flame starred, bewildered at his sister. Fun? FUN!? Not even Jack could have fun in this time and place! His fists turned to balls as he wanted to ask his sister what foolishment she was trying to say.

"To get off the ice, let's play a game." Pippa continued. "It'll be a little harder this time, but we can do it."

"This time?" Flame asked.

"Yeah." Pippa smiled up at her brother. "You must learn from other people's mistakes."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That's not important now."

Pippa looked at the ice below her as a crack slowly grew. She then looked up at her brother. She turned to the side and jumped. The ice cracked but did not break. Flame was surprised that the ice beneath Pippa's landing did not crack.

"What are you doing!?" Flame yelled.

"I don't know! Jack thought he knew what to do! So, to save us, I'll do the exact opposite!" Pippa giggled. Flame couldn't help but chuckle to his sister's words.

"Hold on….Jack? What does he have to do with this?"

"Never mind that! Just hold on!" Pippa giggled.

Pippa took another leap towards the end of the lake, the ice cracking again but not breaking. It was so close to breaking, though. Pippa looked up at her brother and smiled again. She saw the half smile on his face and knew that he too started to trust her in this situation.

"So all you want me to do is jump away from the highly dangerous area?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, that's about it. Don't break the ice though."

"Isn't there a game called don't break the ice?" Flame asked, remembering a game called Don't Break the Ice were you and another person had a stick. There was a table-like platform with blocks of "ice" smudged together and a penguin on the middle. You and someone else must push as many pieces of ice out of the platform without letting it all break and the penguin fall.

"Now that you mention it, yeah!" Pippa laughed, remembering the game. One day she should get Jack to play it. That would torture him, but it would be funny.

Flame smiled and turned around, facing the end of the lake. He began to run, err hop, over the ice. He smiled as it worked. It cracked, but never broke. Pippa just reached the snow and fell in it, giggling. She did it! She had done it! She had saved them!

_CRACK~!_

Flame stopped in his tracks. The metal that had never really gone away that was glued to his foot tapped the ice and broke it. The crack was the loudest he had ever heard and it pained his ears. Pippa instantly stopped and looked up. Oh no. It seemed She couldn't have saved him. History did want to repeat itself. Flame gasped as the ice wobbled under his weight.

"BROTHER!" Pippa screamed.

Flame began to beg the wind to aid him, even if it would hurt him. The wind didn't answer in time and Flame was grabbed by the ice cold waters that had taken Jack. He had held his breath, though being dead already didn't mean it was useful. He fought the waves like he tried to twice already, but this water was colder. Far colder. Colder than the ocean and the fake ice that he and Mrs. Frost had fallen into. As being a fire spirit, the water should have sizzled off him. It did not. It took his heat and he felt the torturing temperatures of the icy waters.

"BROTHER!" Pippa got as close to where her brother had fallen without touching the ice.

Pippa realized that this wasn't saving her brother. She shot up and ran. She ran towards where she came from.

"JACK! JACK!" She screamed Jack Frost's name in hopes that he had reached the surface.

With a lot of running and almost falling to the ground, she couldn't find anyone. She ran and ran in the direction she thought she knew where she was going. She then ran into someone bigger then her. She was hopeing that it was Bunny or North, but it wasn't. Looking up, she saw familiar faces.

"C-cupcake? Monty?" There was more then just one. "Caleb? Claude?"

Pippa Flame looked at Jamie's best friends. There was Cupcake, who had grown to be alittle softer, Monty who was just as sweet as before. The Twins who were still bickering like years ago. And…And…..

"Pippa?"

Pippa. Not Pippa Frost or Pippa Flame. No, This was someone who was not related to the Frost family. It was Jamie's friend, Pippa. (For the sake of the story, there will be Pippa Flame, Pip Frost, and Pipp, Jamie's friend.)

"Well, isn't it little Pippa Flame?" Pipp smiled and hugged the girl.

"W-what are you guys doing out here?!" Pippa gasped, pulling away from Pipp.

"Jamie and Sophie are missing. They haven't returned for so long, we all got worried." Monty said.

Pippa shook her head. "They are fine, trust me! But I have bigger problems."

"What kind?" The Twins asked with worry.

"You guys still believe, right? You guys believe in The Guardians?" Pippa asked.

They looked at each other.

"Alright. What did Pitch do this time?" Cupcake growled.

"Pitch was the problem, but not anymore. It's my brother! He fell into the lake and I can't find Jack or Bunny or Tooth! They should be here by now!" Pippa cried. Her brother probably was in a lot of pain right now and she wasn't getting anyone anywhere.

"Y-your brother?" Pipp asked.

"Y-yes! The Man in the Moon brought him back and now he is in a lot of pain! He fell into the lce cold lake and he is a fire spirit and it must hurt a lot!"

"Alright. Come on." Pipp grabbed Pippa's hand.

They began running through the woods, the other grown believers fallowing behind. Pipp had ran so fast, pulling Pippa with her, that Pippa almost tripped more than she had almost tripped running by herself.

"JAMIE! SOPHIE! JACK!" Pipp screamed.

"JACK!" Pippa joined in. Soon, the other grown believers were yelling the names of the guardians and their beloved friends.

Pipp saw someone in the distance. She ran faster with Pippa. Pipp jumped over the large roots that stuck out of the ground and then, finally, reached the person in the distance. She had ran so fast that she couldn't slow herself down in time and bumped into them.

"Ah! Sorry!" Pipp gasped, helping the person back up.

Apon closer look, there was more than one person. She gasped as she saw the guardians, Jamie, Sophie, and three other people she didn't know. The person she ran into was not Jack, no matter how much he looked like it. It was Jackson.

"D-don't worry about it." Jackson turned around and everyone there saw Pipp holding Pippa's hand. Pippa had tears in her eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sophie screamed and ran over to her friend, hugging her.

"Finally!" The Twins, Monty, and Cupcake ran over, finally catching up to Pipp. She was always the fastest runner.

"M-Monty?" Jamie gasped. "Cupcake? Caleb? Claude? Pippa?"

"You two never came back to the apartment and we all got worried." Monty said.

"But now is no time to chat, we have bigger problems." Pipp interrupted.

"Brother fell into the ice!" Pippa cried.

Jack Frost gasped. He began running towards the lake. Jackson was the first to run after him. Pippa, then Pip, Mrs. Frost, Pipp, and the others fallowed.

"NO! NO!" Jack screamed, using the wind to fly over the lake.

Jack saw the break in the ice that Flame must have fallen through. He dived in, forgetting his hate of the memory that made him. He looked around frantically. Just out of the sky's light, Flame's body was there. He wasn't moving which scared Jack so much more. Jack grabbed Flame and swam out of the water. There, you'd expect him to put Flame down on the ground. But no, He held Flame while still flying.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" North yelled.

"SOMEWHERE WARMER!" Jack yelled back before disappearing in the wind.

North looked at the large group that had been put together. By now , it would be safe for Jamie and Sophie to go home. Including Mrs. Frost and her children. He looked at Baby Tooth.

"Fallow Jack." North commanded.

Baby Tooth saluted and flew away as fast as she could. North turned to Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.

"We should sent Jamie, Sophie, and their friends home. We should also take Jackson and his family home. Also, Tooth, with as much as they've learned, It would be best to erase their memory. So that Jackson may not save himself…" North said.

They glanced at each other, slowly nodding their head.

"Sandy, take the believers home. Tooth, you erase the frost's memories. Bunny, you must take them home." North sighed, looking at Pippa Flame who was being comforted by Pipp and Mrs. Frost.

"Me and Pippa Flame will catch up with Baby Tooth and Jack, alright?"

"Yes sir."

Sandy flew over to the grown believers and explained to them that they had to leave. Jamie and Sophie wanted to stay, but it would be best to leave. They would see Jack and learn what happened later. Tooth and Bunny tooth the Frost family, first to the Tooth Palace to explain why they need to ease their memories and then do so. North called the Sled and reindeer and he and Pippa flew off to find Jack.

.timeskip.

It had taken awhile, but North finally found Jack. He was in a desert, but not just any desert. Derweze, Turkmenistan. The Door to Hell. Flame's home. Jack was sitting on the edge of the crater, hugging himself to keep cold. Flame was rested in the very middle of the hot crater, by the looks of it, sleeping. The moon and stars were above, which made the temperature not as hot as it normally would be, helping Jack.

North saw Baby Tooth sitting with Jack. She would look up at the worried winter spirit from time to time, but they really only watched the sky and the fire in the crater. North landed the sled and he and Pippa Flame walked over to Jack.

"Are you alright, sitting here in a desert?" North asked, sitting on the other side of Jack. Pippa sat down next to Baby Tooth.

"I'll be fine." Jack said. He was obviously not fine, but no one was about to mess with him.

There was a long pause before North spoke. "Once Flame wakes up, I'd like to take him back to the Pole for a few things."

"…." No one replied, but North was sure they heard him.

"Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny will join us soon. Just so you know, Jack, they took everyone else home." He added.

There was no more replies for that quiet night. North knew that Jack was thinking about Jackson, Pip, and his mother, mixed with the thoughts of Pippa and Jack Flame. Jamie and Sophie were also proven to be relatives, and even more, Flame's cousins, if Pitch was right. Once Flame awakes and the next time he sees Jamie, he'd like to prove that.

Wouldn't it be awesome if you first believers were your own family? Jack smiled a little, looking up from the flames of the crater to the moon. It was so big and beautiful tonight. That's how he knew that MiM was watching down too. The worst was over, Pitch was gone, everyone was taken home. The end of this crazy adventure was nearing and Jack was feeling….more relaxed. He couldn't help but yawn.


	24. Chapter 22

_Setting Fire to the Snow_

_Chapter 22_

Jack Flame felt his heavy eye lids lighten and reality hit his mind. He was slowly awaking from his sleep, not completely remembering what had happened last time his eye were open to collect data. He blinked a few times until slowly getting his memory back. He first saw beams of sunlight from a window. He then felt soft sheets and covers of a bed. He tried to sit up, but something clung to him.

"Hm?" Flame looked to his side to see his sister, Pippa Flame, sleeping next to him with her arms around him in a warm embrace. She looked at peace and as sweet and innocent as a 4 year old.

Flame slowly took his sister's arms and made it so that she wasn't holding him. He was about to get up, pushing the covers off him, when he saw Jack. Jack Frost was huddled at the end of the bed, sleeping with his staff in his hands. Flame quietly chuckled. He could hear Jack snoring quietly. He had to admit that it was cute.

Flame moved the covers so that they also covered Jack without messing Pippa. He sat up and quietly walked towards the door. He looked back to see them both asleep. Flame smiled and then turned back to the door, opening it and walking out, closing it behind him.

Looking around, Flame saw that he was in North's workshop, the North Pole. It was amazing how big it was for now that he had the chance to take it all in. Yetis and elves were walking around, getting stuff done. Or at least trying to. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a pair of elves stealing cookies from a side table. He began walking around the place, which was a higher floor that circled the globe. He walked past some yetis and their work stations.

_I wonder what it is like is to be a guardian, _Flame wondered as he gazed up at the millions of glowing lights on the large globe.

"Ah! Jack Flame! You're awake!" Flame nearly jumped as he heard North walk up behind him.

"N-north! H-hello there!" Flame turned to face the man, nervously greeting him.

"It's nice to see you are alright." North patted Flame on the back, pushing him to walk with him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few things in my office."

"No, No. I don't mind at all…" Flame said, looking up at the taller man.

"Great!"

North took Flame to his little work room with the ice sculpting material and a tray of cookies being attacked by elves. North closed the door behind Flame and turned to him.

"So! After all of this, what do you think about being a spirit?" North began.

Flame hesitated, but answered. "I…I do like it. I get to not only be around what I love, but be what I love. If that's what you're asking."

"Well, do you think you can keep this up?"

"If I was chosen to be a spirit, then I must be able to, right?" Flame answered, thinking that these were really easy.

"Then do you know why MiM chose you? Why we even need a fire spirit? The spirit of Summer deals with heat, huh?" North asked. Flame felt like that was almost an insult.

"N-no, but I'm sure that it was a good reason! Maybe….Maybe this summer spirit couldn't handle it all." Flame searched for words.

"The spirit of summer doesn't keep to themself."

"Well then maybe I was needed to help stop Pitch, just as Frost was!" Flame hissed, quickly becoming sick of North's questions.

"Maybe. Maybe." North sighed and walked to a small table. There, he picked up a Russia doll. A matroschka doll. It had the features and colors of North himself. "Here, Flame, do you know what your center is?"

Flame stared at North in confusion. "Please explain."

North pulled apart the doll, setting each one next to the other on the small table. Once he was finished, he turned back to Flame.

"Each one represents me. A part of me. From caring to mysterious, eyes full of wonder." North pointed to each one as he spoke. "I wanted to know, as my center is wonder and I am the guardian of wonder, what is yours?"

Flame stayed silent, only letting out an unbelievable chuckle.

"Bunny's center is Hope, Tooth is memories, Sandy's and dreams, and Jack's is Fun." North added.

Flame looked at each one of the dolls. He thought about it for a little, North watching him closely. Flame sighed and looked at the dolls one last time before looking at North.

"You know, Maybe I don't have one." North looked at Flame, surprised. Flame continued. " Some would see me as immature, as just like Frost I pull pranks on my sister and prefer fun over anything else. Maybe lonely, for all the time I spent to myself at the beginning of this. I'm sure frost would have been more open within his first weeks."

North was watching, interested in Flame's words. He watched more and more as Flame continued.

"Maybe I am confused, for not really knowing the truth and taking Pitch's words at my most longing state without knowing how even I really felt. From…going back to moon's light and then being sucked back into Pitch's lies." Flame paused for a deep breath. " But, what I'm trying to say is that I don't think I have a center. Maybe I do, maybe you could come up with a few ideas, but maybe I don't. My center could really just be the warmth inside my heart."

"…" North was blown away. He laughed, putting a hand on Flame's shoulders. "You know, I'm sure children need someone to keep that warmth in their hearts and even light the candles on their birthday cakes."

"Heh…North, that's what the body is for. Circulation of the blood, pumping of the heart. That's what keeps their hearts warm. And their parents or guardians light their candles. Not I." Flame chuckled. "Are you trying to say that I am like the guardian of warmth or something? Come on now."

"Well, I cannot say anything." North smiled, then motioned Flame out the door. "Why don't we go sit down somewhere more open, huh?"

Flame and North walked out of the workshop, walking around the room to a small table where North probably eat his food on. It had a great view of the globe and the other yetis doing their work. Flame sat down on one end and North sat on the other.

"You are very much like Jack, you know." North began a new conversation. "But you are both still special in your own ways."

"Of course I am very much like him. I look like him, have personality similarities, and he is my distant Uncle." Flame smiled, not taken back in any way.

"I must say, it was surprising when we found out. It could have easily passed as a coincidence."

"Are you kidding? I mean, when you go as far as your sister and even mother, then that is no coincidence!"

"Mrs. Frost seemed very opened with her children, don't you think?"

"She's kind of like my mother. My mom may not still believe, but she did hold onto a weak belief when she was little. She was corrupted with people telling her otherwise, but even if she couldn't see you, she had a little belief in you." Flame smiled, remembering his mother. "I mean, how could she? Her own children's teeth disappear in the night and she doesn't believe the Tooth fairy? I don't see how other adults don't believe!"

"You do have a point there." North chuckled. It made complete sense.

"And how presents magically appear on Christmas and they don't act like a burglar broke in to put them there. It feels like maybe they want the credit for it, but I know that most parents aren't that selfish." Flame continued.

"I guess it's just a mystery that will never be solved." North sighed.

Then there were steps walking over. North and Flame turned to see Jack Frost. He still looked sleepy, but was awake at the most.

"Jack…" Jack said in a voice that was like a gasp. He then smirked and ran over to a seat next to Flame.

"T-that's Flame." Flame still wasn't very accepting to people calling him Jack.

"Jack Flame, then."

"C-close enouph." Flame sighed.

"How'd you sleep, Jack? Liked being at the foot of the bed?" North smiled as he asked.

"It was nice until the covers were put over me. More warmth isn't really my thing, if you have already forgotten." Jack looked over at Flame, who nervously laughed.

"Sorry. I forgot that winter spirit didn't need a blanket. My Bad."

"Well if it isn't Frostbite and Sunburn!" Bunnymund playfully yelled, hoping into the room.

"Kangaroo." Jack sighed, looking over at the pooka who was walking over to the table.

"S-sunburn?" Flame asked. "Did…Did he just call me sunburn?"

"What, don't like it?" Bunny smirked.

Flame started laughing. It surprised the three others, but it's not like they expected him to get mad. Once Flame got more control over himself, he turned to Bunny.

"That's actually pretty funny." He smiled.

"Great to hear, for I just might call you that, Sunburn!" The bunny turned to Jack. "Oh, and Frostbite. I have decided to call you by your name. Your real name."

Jack looked surprised, but then cleared his throat. "It's about time you realized I was the better spirit."

"Yeah…Yeah…." Bunny then chuckled. "In your dreams, Jackson."

Jack looked surprised, his cheeks blushing up to the name. He growled a little.

"D-don't call me that." He huffed.

"What? Don't like your real name? Jackson Jackson Jackson." Bunny teased.

"N-NO!"

"So if he's Jackson now, can I be Jack?" Flame joined in, not being serious.

"DON'T HELP HIM!" Jack yelled at Flame who only laughed in return.

"YOUR OWN FAMILY IS TAKING MY SIDE, JACKSON. YOU KNOW IT BE TRUE!" Bunnymund laughed.

"IIIIII NEVERSAIDIWASTAKEINGASIDE!" Flame yelled back, running over, behind North, before Jack or Bunny did anything.

"BUT YOU MUST JOIN ME, FLAME, FOR I AM YOUR UNCLE!" Jack stood on the table facing Flame, sounding all dramatic and trying to hide his laughter.

"NOOOOOOO!" Flame yelled, holding in his laughs.

"DON'T DENY IT, YOU KNOW IT BE TRUE!" Jack was just about dying of laughter. Looked like MiM would have to bring him back again, if that was even possible.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID STARWARS, I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Pippa screamed, walking into the room. The four guys looked at her. Jack pointed at Bunny.

"You, clone, go kidnap Princess Pippa, Jamie Solo, and R2Sophie." Jack said in a completely straight tone.

"But sir, Jamie Solo and R2Sophie have gotten away." Bunny tried to stay focused as well.

"I AM NOT THE PIPPA YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!" Pippa screamed and ran away, back into the bedroom from where she came.

And then Flame, North, Bunny, and Jack started laughing till their sides hurt. It seemed that Jack was really enjoying his new family members, and that Bunny and Jack were getting along more. Maybe with Pitch fully gone, nothing will disturb them anymore. Sure, there will be work ahead and more for Flame to learn, but this was a rather amazing adventure.

There are still unanswered questions, like why Jamie was fully trusted with the powers and sword, as well as why exactly Flame was turned into a Fire spirit. But, those shall be found later in their adventures. Good times were up ahead, right? The darkness was gone…..Forever.

-…-

_I have found out a lot, and I have seen a lot. _

_I have found my family and I have been able to keep holding onto those who were close to me. _

_The past is behind me, but I'll learn to never forget it. _

_There isn't very much to say, expect for one thing._

_Never. Stop. Believing. _

_It might save your life one day._

_As for a goodbye,_

_I am Jack Flame._

_The Fire Spirit._

_And I had never stopped believing. _

_**~The End~**_

-…-

-…-

**(Please wait a little for an A/N chapter where I shall thank you and add some more information)**


	25. AN NOTE PLEASE READ

_**Setting Fire to the Snow**_

_**A/N Chapter**_

YES! A FINISHED STORY! And 42+ words is a new record for me! This isn't an extremely popular story, but it the most popular for me. So I'd like to thank you all. And by all, I mean my followers, favorites, and reviewers. Even the people who came over from DeviantArt to read this!

THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS:

44mae

ADreamWalker

Aurora Breen

Caboosd

Caroline999

Cory Rain

Dina-Meredith

FrostyGirl18445

FullmetalDemon

H2O Pokemon FAN

KateriImagine

MoonAndIce

Otaku-TACO

Peanut Butter Rules

Rainbow Leo

Riley-Hell's-Princess

RinNeko636

abcsinging123

dragonbird23

fatetinhour

the . red . head . Devil

majestic . beauty . sealed . in . ice

werekit

THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES:

44mae

Artemis Queen of the Night

Aurora Breen

Caroline999

Fey Beauty

FrostedSugarCakes

H2O Pokemon FAN

Lena Brown

MafiaPrincess101

Malica15

MoonAndIce

Music girl 119

Rainbow Leo

RinNeko636

abcsinging123

chalisselee1996

fatetinhour

feathered moon wings

majestic . beauty . sealed . in . ice

neo-chan7

shimmer-snowflake

summer164

AND FINALLY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:

Malica15

majestic . beauty . sealed . in . ice

H2O Pokemon FAN

Riley-Hell's-Princess

Maddie

RinNeko636

FlyingMineFrost

Lena Brown

44mae

And the few guests whom did not name themselves!

**Please Read**

I Have plans to continue onward and make a sequel, but with "The Guardian of CHIGII", "Little Tooth", and the others, I won't start for a while. When I do, I shall update THIS STORY with another A/N. If you'd like to see one sooner, I'd love to hear from you. Any ideas about Flame or his family? Anything on your mind about him, I'd love to hear.

ALSO, I have a DeviantArt where I RP as Jack Flame. If you'd like to RP with me, head over to Ninja-Neko-Aru on DeviantArt and send her a note saying "Setting Fire to the Snow" Sent you! I have drawings of him on there and, in my favorites, I have a folder of drawings that other people have drawn for him!

As for anything else, that's about it. I'd love to hear from you all and again, Thanks so much for even reading the first chapter! I've had 5,500+ views and many, many visitors.

So, um, I guess this is a farewell!

Until then!

~Invatercat/Ninja-Neko-Aru.


	26. AN: SEQUEL

_**SEQUEL UPLOADED!**_

OKAY. I didn't finish any other stories I had. I started one or two, actually. I got a good idea for a sequel and had to write it! I JUST HAD TOO!

I can't post a link here, but go to my page and find "Setting Fire to Burgess."

And because FF limits my summery word count, I'll write a better one here.

"Flame accidently sets the forest of Burgess on fire, burning Jack's home to the ground. Jamie and all the other teens are obviously mad at Flame about it, but why hasn't Jack or one of the other Guardians confronted him about it? Turns out Jack and the other Guardians are gone.

It seems the Wind carries no answers, but MiM knows something. MiM says one thing and one thing only before he, too, disappears into thin air. "Jamie Bennett. Jack Flame. You two shall both be Temporary Guardians.". Temporary? Guardians? Why? Well….

A new villain has arrived and it seems that all this villain is is a shadow of a man with a mask. He doesn't talk. He has no developed character. His motive and what he wants to do is not obvious, along with what he has to do with the disappearance of the six Guardians."


End file.
